Weird Science
by zarjarminx
Summary: A weird heatwave overcomes Magnolia and a weird girl starts acting well, weirder. Natsu discovers his partner may be more like Gray then he originally thought. And oddly enough, he likes it. Anyone care for some Future Lemonade. No longer a one shot...XD
1. Chapter 1

MINNA! This is my first fan-fiction ever… please understand that there may be punctuation, spelling and grammar mistakes as I am not a published author with editors to do my bidding. Nor am I the almighty Hiro Mashima with an unhindered imagination that spontaneously combusted the world of Fairy Tail. In short, I am not the owner of Mashima-senpai's brain vomit. Although I thoroughly wish I was…

ANYWHOOO, please be kind to my baby. I have so many ideas for FT and so short of an attention span to start any of them (as they will most likely end up as multiple chap. Fics) So I am attempting a one-shot for now. You know what they say, never bite of more than you can chew…unless it's a piece of Strawberry cake, and your name is Erza. Then by all means, please bite as large *or small* as you would like. Just don't Erza-chop my head. GOMEN!

**Weird Science-Part I**

Natsu stood in place, utter shock written clear across his face. For the first time in his life, he was 100% speechless. Sure he'd been in situations like this before and managed to come out on top (no pun intended…) but this was ridiculous!

_Earlier that Day_

It was early in the morning and the sun had barely peeked through Lucy's window before she had woken up. The blistering heat of summer was already making her restless. Sweat drenched every part of her body and her hair clung lifelessly to her scalp. She tossed and turned in her usually heavenly bed, praying to Mavis for a few more moments of blissful sleep. The sun, however, had other plans as it emitted rays of light and obnoxious heat all throughout her room at an alarming rate. It took only five minutes for the temperature in her room to spike nearly 10 degrees…or so it seemed.

The blonde spirit-mage peeled the heavy sweat soaked sheets off her body and then her clothes as stumbled blindly into her bathroom. She reached into her shower and cranked the nob marked "cold" to full blast and hopped in. The cold droplets of water landed on her head and made a leisurely trail down her long neck, over her shoulders, and got lost between the soft crevices and not-so-subtle curves of her body.

She ran her hands all over her body as if to attempt to absorb the cool water. Her neck tilted back to feel the waterfall splay upon her face and soak her completely. Ice cold droplets trickled deliciously across every inch of her skin and she shivered in delight. A moan of relief escaped her lips as her blood cooled as well as her oddly heated temperament.

"Ahh," She sighed, "Much better!"

Lucy hopped out of the shower not bothering to wrap a towel around her soaking wet body, favoring air drying to counter the heat wave that Magnolia and succumbed to the past few days. Opening the door that led back to her room slightly, she peeked around to assure herself that a pink haired buffoon had not snuck in while she showered.

After a moment of dead-silence, Lucy was fully convinced the dragon-slayer known as Natsu had not broken into her home … yet. She then opened the door the rest of the way and walked as casually as a nude woman could back into her bedroom. The hot dense air no longer suffocated her but breezed delicately across her skin, caressing her lightly and evaporated her heated skin's flush.

In favor of her new found exhibitionism, she continued into her kitchen and headed towards the fridge. Pulling out the carton of orange juice that was nearly done for, she decided against grabbing a glass, brought the opening to her parched lips and drained its contents in a languid gulp. A small droplet escaped her lips and followed her jaw line along her delicate throat and then lost itself in the crevice of her impressive cleavage. The cold air from the open refrigerator sent shivers along her spine, so she used her hip to bump the swinging door shut. A soft thud followed and Lucy watched with amusement as her massive breasts bounced and bobbled in the wake of the force she had used.

"This is kind of fun…" She giggled to herself.

"What is fun Lucy?" a voice called from her bedroom.

Realizing immediately the owner of that smooth baritone voice, Lucy ducked behind the kitchen island and frantically searched in vain for something to cover herself. _Damn him!_ She thought. _ Damn him to the deepest darkest depths of HELL!_ _That fire-breathing bastard had to come and barge on in the one morning she decided to go au-natural. Screw Hell, that place is filled to the brim with fire, he'd probably have a freaking ball there…Damn him! Damn him to … EDOLAS! Yeah, he can't use his magic there so HA!_

_BAKKKKKKAAAAA!_

Knowing the immense power behind the nose of a dragon-slayer, Lucy knew she had about thirty seconds to move before she came face to face with the pink haired buffoon. If she timed it just right, she could manage a surprise "Lucy Kick" when he came into the kitchen and duck into her bedroom before he could even notice her tits and ass were on display. _GENIUS! _she thought to herself.

The naked blonde crawled over to the door that separated her kitchen from her bedroom and awaited the uninvited intruder, silently daring him to continue into the room she was lurking in. As soon as she caught a glimpse of tanned skin and pink hair she pulled back her leg and connected it directly with Natsu's face.

The man in question flew several feet back, landing on her coffee table and cracking it in half. _ A sacrifice that had to be made _she thought. As the fire-mage lay unconscious on her floor, she sauntered proudly into her room. A few moments later Lucy returned to the kitchen stepping over the incapacitated Natsu dressed in a flimsy white eyelet skirt and bikini top.

She nudged his shoulder with a dainty sandal clad foot and elicited a groan.

"What in the HELL was that for?!" He growled.

"I have a door… use it." Was all she offered in reply as she walked out her front door to set an example, swaying her hips the whole time.

"Wait for meeeeeee." He whined after her, clutching his bloody nose.

Natsu's POV

Natsu awoke from a wonderful dream he swore Mavis herself had sent to him for being the almighty powerful dragon-slayer he was. He had been floating among a sea of clouds, soft and heavenly in warmth that was strangely familiar. His eyes were focused on the starry skies when they began to form themselves into a human-like shape. Seconds later the fire breather was face to face with his loyal partner, Lucy.

She reached her hand out to him and gave a flirtatious wink, scantily clad in a bikini top and a sorry scrap of white material she probably called a skirt. Her full supple thighs were pulled together as one leg tucked itself behind the other. The goddess leaned forward and licked her luscious pink lips deviously before whispering six simple words.

"Let me show you the stars."

It took several moments for the fire-mage to realize the heavenly cloud he dreamt he laid on was actually Lucy's bed. Memories of last night returned, he had been far too tired to walk all the way home and Happy had been preoccupied with Carla so he stumbled on to his favorite home known as Lucy's.

He peeked above the thick blanket that was heaped over him. Funny he remembered tucking Lucy in underneath the pink down-filled comforter when he snuck in last night. He stretched his lax muscles and yawned. Snuggling closer to the delicious scent that radiated from the bed he swore Mavis herself made for him, he let out a content sigh. He broke into Lucy's house many times for many reasons but her bed, and the scent she radiated had to be near the top. It engulfed this house in warmth and light and … hope.

The faint smell of strawberry shampoo reached his acute sense of smell and the dragon slayer tensed. She was showering…that meant she was naked in the next room, and she was most certainly going to come in here to change. Mavis knows how he managed to escape her when she woke up this morning. If he was caught a swift Lucy Kick was sure to come…Think Natsu…THINK!

"mmmmnnnngggh"

His body went still as he heard the pleasured moan drift from the occupied bathroom to his ears. _What is she doing? _ He asked himself before quickly shaking the question from his train of thought. _HIDE BASTARD HIDE!_ He screamed inwardly.

Realizing that he was encompassed in a mass of fluffy pink blankets a sly smile drew across his dark lips, fangs slightly piercing the supple skin. Like a dragon in its cave, he burrowed deeper in the blankets as he heard the squeaking turn of the faucet shutting the water off. A small slit in the blankets remained giving him approximately 60% visibility of the bedroom.

The bathroom door squeaked open ever so slightly. A pair of mocha brown eyes swirling with warmth peered through the small crack. He could hear that she had held her breath, straining to see if she could notice any foreign life within the "Sacred" confines of her bedroom.

She let out a sigh of relief before opening the door the rest of the way. Natsu would have slightly chuckled to himself had he closed his eyes or drifted his gaze anywhere away from her, but he held his line of sight intently on her as always.

Her body glowed as the sun's rays caused the droplets of water on her skin to glisten, each one like a diamond, faceted to perfection. Her curves dipped and swayed in ways he had never imagined. The dragon-slayer had seen his partner scantily clad and left in tattered clothes that left little to the imagination, but this…this was something entirely different. This was transcendent.

She sauntered through her room and paused for a moment, her dripping hair left newly found drops of dew to trail down the delicate line of her spine and the delectable arch of her back. Her full round supple … fuck it JUICY ASS swayed to and fro as she glided long leg after long leg leading her to her kitchen.

Not daring to make a sound he nimbly crawled to the edge of the bed to catch another glimpse of the goddess. She opened the fridge and he watched with a hunger he'd never known before as the slender limbs moved with purpose.

Her soft porcelain like skin stretched feather-soft across muscle and lingering baby fat. He would never admit it out loud but he loved that about her, the youthful features and child-like glory that she exuded every time she discovered something new and spectacular. He always wanted to pinch her cheeks…or bite her thick behind.

As she pulled a carton of orange juice to her lips her body turned slightly and he noticed a small drop escape her full pink lips and trail down her throat. His mouth went dry as he followed that lucky drop down her collarbone into the deep crevice between her two massive breasts. He would do anything to be that drop of OJ, even admit defeat to Gray _even though everyone would know it would know it's a lie_ he told himself.

It was just then that he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra, or scantily clad top, or a tattered battle torn top….she was topless. Her creamy white mounds swayed slightly as she finished the gulp of orange juice and smacked her lips, a sigh of contentment following soon after.

The blonde beauty arched her back in a languid stretch and Natsu's nose began to bleed as the pale soft flesh stretched against her stomach and accentuated the curves underneath those beautiful bountiful breasts. His mouth watered at the idea of taking her nipple in his mouth and suckling on it, grazing his razor sharp canines delicately against the darker flesh, probing his tongue along every crevice and crease, seeking each dip and sway of flesh her body had to offer.

The curvaceous blonde in question then did something to nearly K.O. the almighty Salamander for the first time in all his years. She swayed one swollen thigh to the left and then her right cheek connected with the open door of the refrigerator door causing it to close with a mild thump. Her ass jiggled and it brought images of him pounding himself deep within her causing those same wakes.

Mavis help him. He felt feral watching her massive breasts bob and sway from…whatever force made things bob and sway and jiggle and do whatever her body was doing. He felt like she was a lamb ripe for the picking and he was a ravenous wolf … Finding the salvation in her warm holy depths; that would be sure to suck him deep within and consume his fire with a drenching yet flammable passion that would cause him to spontaneously combust!

"This is kinda fun…." She giggled in the way that made his fire blaze deep within.

"What is fun Lucy?" The words slipped out before he even realized it.

He watched her from behind as she ducked beneath the island counter in her kitchen and peeked her gorgeous eyes above the top. The weird girl never even noticed he was here. He chucked to himself as he climbed off the bed. The dragon-slayer already knew he was going to get a Lucy Kick no matter what he already had enough offenses piled up in one large lump sum so he decided to get it over with.

He grinned to himself as he admitted that the show was well worth the price. It was as cheap as an "Erza Chop: Motion Sickness Remedy" he'd received from time to time. He heard her breathing next to the doorway and pulled in a breath of hesitation as he passed the threshold into the kitchen.

"LUCY KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

He didn't know how long he was out, he only remembered seeing stars. The dragon slayer awoke to find his dream-like Lucy scantily clad and ready for him to devour.

"What in the HELL was that for?" he growled trying to mask his lust and need for her and failing.

"I have a door," she flicked her hair as she turned allowing her supple skin to display deliciously before him. "Use it." She said as she turned and knowingly set an example for him, leaving the door open for him to follow suit.

Not one to back down from a challenge, the dragon slayer chased after her swaying hips aching and throbbing and twisting inside to catch her.

"Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

That was far to much longer than I intended it to be…so To Be Continued… As episode 175 I mean COME ONNNNNNNNNN! I am having a heart attack thinking Fairy Tail could be over. People buy the stuff…please its worth it. High quality and no need for internet and searching for good links. I am a former offender so I should know….anyways….

Please R&R because I would like honest opinions. Flame away if needed. Criticism is always welcomed here.

Onto **Weird Science-Part II**

**-.- ** Natsu quit eating the stove top fire

**.** BUT ITS DELICIOUS. NICE AND OILY…..OI LUSSSSSHY YOU'D LLLLLLLLLLIKE IT!

_**T-T**__ BAKKKKKAAAAA! YOU ARE NOT HAPPPY!_


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe the positive feedback I've received on this drabble in just one day! I was inspired and lucky for you on bed rest (damn these ovaries of mine.) So I kept on going. Hopefully if this story goes successfully it may be completed in a timely fashion, assuming I don't get Lazy or preoccupied as most ADD people like myself do.

Again, Fairy Tail is Mashima's. Not mine.

Well, I'm all fired up. Lesssgo!

_**Weird Science-Part II**_

Lucy skipped into the Guild, her skin already covered in a thin layer of sweat, and plopped herself on her favorite barstool. She leaned back and let her neck go limp, her entire body following suit. Her relaxing shower and temporary nudism's cooling effects were long gone. She normally wouldn't be so bold as to sport a "Cana-Top" also knows as a Bikini but just the idea of her skin tight clothes damply clinging to hot sticky skin suffocated her.

"Oi, Lucy!" a familiar voice called from the other side of the bar.

She turned to face a completely naked Gray, one hand on his neck and the other clutching a bowl of sweet shaved iced. Lucy's mouth watered at the delicious contents … of the bowl. For once the blonde completely understood Gray's stripping habit, so the hanging…appendage that neared her face didn't phase her one bit.

Ok that was a lie, but he didn't have to know it. Her blush was masked by the heated flush that clung to her skin much like the heat-wave that engulfed all of Magnolia. Leaning back up as to avoid any contact with Gray's "ice-lance" as affectionately called it, Lucy let out a "hmmp" of acknowledgement to the black haired ice-make mage.

"You hear about the incident at the ryokan resort on the east bay?" Gray asked. An eyebrow rose as he took in her entire form in a leisurely manner, eyes narrowing darkly.

She shook her head, not noticing the perverted gaze due to the fact her own eyes were zeroed in on his ice-treat. He caught her line of eye-sight and held out the bowl in offering.

"Want some?" he said.

She reached her hand out for the bowl but Grey pulled it away, scooping some up with the long spoon and brought it closer to her. Another masked blush spread across her cherub-like face and she looked at the floor before closing her eyes and slowly opening her mouth.

CRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!

Lucy's eyes shot open and she nearly jumped ten feet in the air in shock as found a broken table splintered around an unconscious Gray. Half expecting to find Natsu laughing demonically in the direction the unusual weapon came from Lucy found a furious Erza standing in his usual space.

"YOUR CLOTHES GRAY!" She growled.

Erza's normally glistening scarlet hair was darkened with perspiration and her armor heaved heavily with each breath. Her royal blue skirt clung to her thighs and she stormed towards the knocked out stripper and stunned spirit mage.

"Uhm, Erza-chan…are you ok?" Lucy nearly whimpered, fearing to further push the Titania's already infuriated temper.

"This damned heat wave!" she huffed, leaning against the bar. "I cannot train properly in this weather if I am constantly loosing grip of my weapons. I go to strike a blow and it slips right from my hands."

"I wanted to try my new Ice-Empress Armor out and my lance flew across the field into an ice-cream shop… I asked the ice owner for a strawberry short cake double scoop but he just ignored me."

Giving Erza a knowing nod she realized the lance had probably knocked the shop owner out and she simply refused to acknowledge such a "weak" blow could do that much damage. Lucy did not want to witness or attract any of the exquip mage's wrath and decided to cheer her up. It was in everybody's best interest to keep the hot-headed woman in a mild temperament.

"Mira-chan, could we please have a double scoop of strawberry shortcake ice cream and a…" She paused trying to decide between ice cream or shaved iced. "Oooo! Do you have any fruit popsicles; you know the ones with the cream in the center?"

The gorgeous albino bar maid finished polishing the glass in her hands and put it away where it belonged. She smiled like an angel and disappeared into the kitchen returning shortly after with a glass bowl containing three large scoops of white ice creamed with swirls of dark red, a huge dollop of whipped cream and a perfect cherry on top. In her other hand was an impressively large pale pink creamsicle with darker swirls of red wrapping around it.

"Here we go!" Mira smiled offering them their cold treats happily. "These will be sure to cool you off!"

Erza's eyes brightened up when she noticed that small chunks of strawberry cake were crumbled on top and began to scoop away at the substance hungrily. Lucy chuckled at the lack of etiquette the blonde usually observed while eating with the fierce woman.

Bringing her own sweet to her lips she took one lick. _Mmmmmm, strawberries!_ She took another few licks before parting her lips to pull it into her mouth. She relished the shiver he received as the popsicle reached the back of her tongue and a few loan drops trickled down the back of her throat.

"Lu-chan!" a bubbly voice called out for the preoccupied blonde. She turned towards her best-friend and fellow literature enthusiast Levy. She smiled at the tiny bluenette who was wearing a similar outfit as her. A periwinkle tube-top with a trim of white lace covered her chest and the hem graced along her mid-waist. A white pair of micro shorts hung off the flare of her hips and barely covered her impressive "ass"ets.

"Morning, Levy-chan!"

"I can't wait for this heat-wave to pass," the book worm huffed, stepping over Gray who just now regaining consciousness. "I can't read any of my ancient scripts on dark magic and their effects on their surrounding because my sweaty fingers keep smudging the pages!"

Lucy giggled, it seemed like this sudden temperature spike has made everyone miserable... except maybe Natsu. He was probably oblivious to it. Speaking of the bakka … hadn't he followed her here? Just as she was about to scan the guild for a messy array of pink spikey hair she felt cold sticky liquid trail down her finger and over the top of her hand. The blonde looked down to find her popsicle melting fiercely in the sweltering heat of the guild.

Not willing to sacrifice the small pleasure she brought her hand to her mouth and licked, following the trail up her fingers to the melting creamsicle from bottom to top. She sucked it greedily into her mouth pulling it in and out trying to keep it from dripping further. Once she reached the cream filled center, she gulped the remainder down and pulled a bare popsicle stick from tightened lips.

The newly conscious Gray had woken to this image of his dear friend Lucy and he nearly passed out again as blood spurted from his nose. _Does she even know what she is doing?!_ He thought to himself , an embarrassed blush reaching from his cheeks to his collar bones. He felt his member twitch slightly and noticed that there was nothing restraining his magnificent Ice Lance from proudly jutting out for the whole guild to see his arousal.

"SHIT! When did that happen?!" he yelled for the gazillionth time.

The girls he was surrounded by gave him a simultaneous eye roll and returned to whatever they were doing before his outburst. Pulling on his boxers for protection but nothing more, he leaned against the bar between Lucy and Levy.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interr…" Gray stopped that train of thought as he felt the Titania's eyes bore holes into his head. "Er, I meant as I was saying…" he paused again to make sure he had permission. Erza gave a swift nod then returned to her third bowl of ice cream.

"Tsuyu Ryokan over on the other side of Magnolia bay has been experiences a lot of suspicious behavior on their grounds over the past three days. Customers have reported seeing a large dark figure lurking around the open baths, and have even heard growling and snarling."

Gray leaned in close to Lucy and whispered behind his hand, the move gave him a perfect view of the drop dead gorgeous girl's humongous tits. "It's probably some hentai-freak trying to catch a peep at the naked ladies." A sly smirk crossed his handsome face as he recalled attempting just that with Natsu, Jet, and Droy. Erza nearly killed them when they were almost caught, but Lucy didn't know that he had tried spying on his naked nakama.

"Sounds like something you would do ice-bastard." A gruff voice ground out, pulling the stripping addicted males gaze from Lucy's chest to meet blazing black eyes.

"What was that flame-head? Do you even know what's under a girls shirt?" he retorted with a gruff laugh.

"MORE THAN YOU MINI LANCEOLOT!" the dragon slayer cackled through barred teeth.

"Say that again ash-brain. I DARE YOU." Gray yelled, losing his boxers in the process of attacking his best frenemy.

Before the fight could escalate (as it always does) Erza stood from her barstool and took one thunderous step after another towards the two.

"ENOUGH!" she bellowed.

.2 seconds was all it took for the two to snap upright and swung their arms around one another, a seemingly friendly gesture but in reality the two dug their fingers in nails harshly into each other's collars.

"AYE!" they said in "Happy-mode" unison.

Lucy's mind wandered to the ryokan incidents, "Why would anyone go to the hot springs in this weather?" She wondered out loud.

"Oh Lu-chan didn't you know that's the new bath house that opened up last month. I heard each part of the resort is a specific season: Haru, Natsu, Aki, and Yuru! I also heard that Yuru has an onsen that has a magically enchanted ceiling that snows!" Levy squealed.

"Oi who said my name?" the rightfully named hot headed flame-brain shoved himself between the two girls and slung his arm around the blonde to his right. Lucy felt his fingers pause as they drifted along her neck and a wave of shivers shot down her spine. Unlike the popsicle induced shivers, these caused a heat to pool deep in her belly and shoot down her thighs all the way to her toes.

_That's odd,_ she thought to herself. She had that same feeling early this morning before she had fully woken up.

"No we were just talking about the creeper that's been lurking on girls at the Tsuyu Ryokan." Lucy giggled.

A large grin spread across his lips, nearly reaching his ears. " Why don't we turn Gray in for reward money. He probably was the pervert." He barely managed to finish the sentence before busting into hysterical laughter.

"What was that lizard-man?" Grey shouted.

"You heard me PER-VERT." Natsu nearly sang the last word tauntingly.

Annnnnnd here we go again.

Erza, who had disappeared among the chaos moments ago returned with a flier, and herded the girls away from the escalating brawl. She held it out so they all could read its contents.

**MAGES NEEDED**

**The Tsuyu Ryokan is in desperate need of help. We need several skilled mages to walk the grounds and search the vicinity as personal guards. Rooms, food, and full access to the rooms, baths and resort activities will be granted. Details given the day of arrival.**

**Reward: 7,000,000 jewels**

"RENT MONEY!" Lucy drooled as her eyes read the reward over and over again.

"We are taking this job. I have a strange feeling this is something more than a peeping tom." The scarlet haired women said.

"Er-chan, are you sure it has nothing to do with a week-long paid vacation and the nicest onsen in Fiore?" Levy giggled gleefully before shyly asking if she could tag along too.

"We can make it a girl's mission!" Lucy squealed. The odds of destruction and sacrificed reward were severely diminished without Natsu and Gray to tempt Erza.

"That's a wonderful idea Lucy" Erza agreed. "We'll leave first thing this evening." Not wasting anytime turning in the request to Mira, the three girls practically skipped out the guild doors to pack for what seemed like the perfect mission.

************************************************** **********************  
**Natsu's POV**

Natsu had stopped chasing after Lucy when a gust of wind had blown the back of her skirt up and he caught a glimpse of cheeky white panties. One ass-cheek had a cut out of a star that had bare creamy skin peeking through. The sight promptly made his nose-bleed all over again, not to mention he felt his pants tighten even more. What was going on with him?

After recovering, Natsu slowly headed towards the guild. It wasn't normal for him to have such reactions to his partner's body. He'd seen her naked, he'd seen her sexy poses, hell he even bathed with her (if only for a moment before she Lucy Kicked him across town when she had finally noticed him) and not one of those times had he needed to physically restrain himself from pouncing on her.

This morning had been different. His muscles and recoiled into a predator like stance on her bed as he stalked his prey. He had felt them tense and contract evaluating a plan of attack. It was an oddly familiar feeling, almost like the way he prepared for battle…but different in the way that instead of anger or excitement he felt a burning pit of desire building deep in his gut. It was a feral hunger that almost startled him.

Natsu shook his head and picked up his pace, wanting to get to the guild sooner than his feet were allowing. He let the thoughts of this morning drift from his mind as if he'd never thought them at all and made his way down Strawberry Street.

The dragon slayer made his way into the guild, he was about to shout out a greeting to the entire guild to announce his presence but the words got stuck in his throat. Onyx eyes narrowed darkly and zeroed in on a blonde beauty with flushed cheeks and closed eyes leaning with an open mouth toward a completely naked Gray. He didn't register any other surroundings or evaluate the situation he simply had one word come to mind. **KILL.**

Just as he was about to charge he was stunned into a statue as he watched a whole table blasted the naked man into the bar, falling into pieces as he slid down to the floor in a pitiful heap of unconsciousness. Natsu snickered, hoping the fucker got a few splinters in _unfavorable_ areas.

"YOUR CLOTHES GRAY!" the she beast known as Erza yelled.

For the second time, Natsu froze in place. He noticed the scarlet devil march towards Lucy and the sorry excuse for a mage on the floor. She took a seat to the left of his partner. Deciding against greeting the bringer of death just yet, Natsu leaned against a barrister towards the back of the guild and watched the two girls talk. He'd wait till the smell of irritation, annoyance, and frustration fell from the mighty Titania.

The dragon slayer may not be a genius but he knew how to avoid a pissed off woman...Lucy excluded. Everything he did seem to irritate her, but that was something he secretly loved. She was hilarious when she got flustered and annoyed. Her soft cheeks always got rosy and flushed, and her mocha / caramel swirled eyes would harden to dark chocolate as her heated gaze fell upon him, her full lips in a stubborn pout. He often wondered if there were _other_ ways to get her to look at him that way…without resulting in a karate kick to the face.

The pink haired boy lurked in the shadows watching his partner from across the room. Mira handed her massive pink fruitsicle. The bottom of the frozen snack flared out reasonably before tightening into a thick column and it was topped off with a bulbous tip. Natsu's jaw dropped when Mira looked up from Lucy and made direct eye contact with him for a frozen second, a demonic glint lingered before her gaze softened back to her demure demeanor. IT WAS PRACTICALLY A PENIS POPSICLE!

Daring himself to look at the spirit-mage again he caught her tongue slip between her pale pink lips and lightly lick the tip. Even from way over here he could hear her hum in delight. She then licked the base following a darker swirl around the width and length amassing melted cream on her tongue as she greedily lapped at her dessert. Every muscle in his body tensed. She was torturing him. His pants felt uncomfortable tight as he imagined her lapping a trail up this throbbing shaft following a pulsing vein just as she had the strawberry swirl.

His onyx eyes darkened dangerously as he watched her thrust the cock-shaped treat in her mouth and suck on it from base to tip. It was mesmerizing to follow the rhythm of her altering between sucking and licking. It was like she was trying to kill him. His dick began to twitch to life and he felt torn between watching her erotic display continue or leaving to jerk himself off ferociously.

He was saved from any decision when his line of sight was obstructed by Levy. He sighed in relief, his gaze drifted as he listened in on their conversation. Another sound caught his attention as he heard wood rattle and a soft groan come from the pathetic droopy eyed bastard that was previously knocked out. The pervert didn't get up immediately, probably assessing his injuries before daring to move. A feeling Natsu was all too familiar with. A blow from Erza was a knock on death's door.

He listened in as the two best friends talked about the weather. He rolled his eyes, women. They were always too hot, or too cold. He felt fine, as he was completely oblivious to the flustered and flushed appearances of his nakama. Natsu's wandering eyes drifted back to Lucy and he immediately regretted it. Goosebumps trailed down her arms and he watched her shiver as a long trail of melted cream dripped down her fingers.

He kept his eyes on her intently. She licked up the thick liquid and drew the sticky fingers into her mouth one by one, lips smacking slightly after cleaning each tip. She then opened her mouth generously to take the entire melting dessert in and sucked audibly on it until she pulled out a bare popsicle stick. He felt his sanity leave him as he heard two loud gulps. He watched the remnants of her dessert glide down her throat and images flooded his mind of him pounding feverishly into her mouth then releasing his white hot load down the back of her throat, causing her to swallow thickly with a loud gulp just as she had a second ago.

It took a while for him to register that the second gulp had come from the stripping bastard on the floor who had also watched her practically blow a popsicle cock. Just as he was about to attack the naked pervert he noticed that nearly every male in the guild had their eyes on Lucy, all had faces as red as tomato's and a trail of blood leaking from each nostril. His blood boiled as he felt the need to grab the blonde and make a mad dash somewhere secluded, then he would punish her for being so naïve. Had she no self-awareness?! Every single man in the guild had visual aid now to fuel their perverted fantasies of her mouth sucking them off, including him, but that was beside the point.

The dragon slayer watched as Gray rose to his feet again and quickly wiped his nosebleed before realizing he was naked this entire time. Bakkka. He joined in on the girls conversation after pulling on his boxers. It only took two seconds for the ice-mage to find himself next to Lucy, leering at her wildly exposed chest. Natsu clenched his fist and ground his teeth. Half dazed by the heavy veil of lust that hovered over him in a thick haze, and half blinded by rage for the lecherous looks Gray was giving as he dared to lean closer to **HIS** Lucy, Natsu finally budged from his surveillance post and charged towards the group.

Gray was so close to Lucy he was practically brushing bare skin to bare skin while he whispered behind his hand, "It's probably some hentai-freak trying to catch a peep at the naked ladies."

The move nearly ended his life, but Natsu decided to provoke him instead, saving himself from a severe Erza -chop. A devilish smile unveiled his deadly fangs as he recalled attempting to catch a glimpse of the bathing girls at a ryokan on the coast.

"Sounds like something you would do ice-bastard." He said, a dark chuckle followed as he approached the gang.

"What was that flame-head? Do you even know what's under a girls shirt?" he retorted with a gruff laugh.

"MORE THAN YOU MINI LANCEOLOT!" the dragon slayer cackled through barred teeth. If only he knew the display the woman he had just been leering at had given the fire mage a short while ago.

"Say that again ash-brain. I DARE YOU." Gray yelled, losing his boxers in the process of attacking the still laughing Natsu.

After the pink haired hot head managed to get two jabs and a swift kick, only receiving a blow or two from the pansy ass exhibitionist, a loud terrifying voice rang in his overly sensitive ears.

"ENOUGH!"

Without a moment's hesitation both he and ice-prick returned upright in salute.

"AYE!" they said in "Happy-mode" unison.

"Why would anyone go to the hot springs in this weather?" Lucy mumbled more to herself then the bluenette next to her. Had he not become so attuned to everything about her and was not a dragon slayer blessed with acute senses he would have missed it. But ever since the day he'd met her, everything about her demanded his attention. It scared him sometimes, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. His world had slowly shaped itself around her and she shifted to the center of his universe. It was only recently that these things came to the forefront of his thoughts. Why now was he starting to realize that he had unconsciously made her his. Before he could answer himself, he was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of someone calling him.

"Oi, who said my name?" He slung his arm around Lucy flashing a huge grin and for a brief moment he contemplated pulling the tie around her neck at the feeling of the flimsy strings his passing fingers brushed flitted over. It would take one swift tug and her breasts could bounce freely, just as they had this morning, but instead he rested his arm around her shoulders.

"No we were just talking about the creeper that's been lurking on girls at the Tsuyu Ryokan." Lucy giggled.

Another large grin spread across his lips, nearly reaching his ears. He couldn't help it, her smile was infectious and never failed to make his insides flutter and warmth rush through his veins. She was stunning when she smiled and the sound of her laughter made him feel as if he was capable of anything.

Aiming for another giggle from his favorite person in the world he attempted to mask his face in a bored mask, "Why don't we turn Gray in for reward money. He probably was the pervert." He barely managed to finish the sentence before busting into hysterical laughter.

"What was that lizard-man?" Grey dared, a challenge in his eyes

"You heard me PER-VERT." Natsu emphasized each letter in the insulting word, never one to back down.

Annnnnnd here we go again.

Halfway through his fight with Gray, Natsu had noticed Lucy's scent fading away from the guild. He normally would've ran after her but he was having a sadistic amount of fun beating the shit of the stripper queen. Each time his fist connected with a jaw or his torso a bit of Natsu's heated temperament left his body. Nothing made sense at the moment but he failed to care. As long as Gray was far away from Lucy and mutilated with the consequences of having even the slightest thought of Lucy in any way, the dragon slayer would be a happy camper.

Whew! That took longer than expected and my eyes feel like sandpaper while the screen is blurred and I think I may be cross-eyed now…0.o

I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter and will probably end up editing the hell out of it just like I have the first chapter. Just typing that last sentence made me think of several more changes I want to make so that means another read through.

-,-

Lucy: I think its pretty good so far, although I wouldn't put perverted thoughts in Natsu's head. He's already sadistic enough as it is.

Natsu: HEY MY HEAD BELONGS TO ME! NO ONE PUTS ANYTHING IN OR TAKES ANYTHING OUT. I AM A FREE THINKING DRAGON.

Happy: He lllllllllllllllllllllllllikes her!

Lucy: Baka Neko!

R&R Please.


	3. Mission Preparation

Minna! I am so filled with joy at the glowing reviews and kind messages. You really are pushing me to continue this story, and even inspiring me to start others that I was originally too scared to tackle just yet.

Well here's a mini chapter for the new followers that have just recently stumbled across my story. I only wish to bring moe to your heart and maybe a blush to your cheeks. Nothing special but enough to wet your appitite. ;)

"The almighty salamander doesn't blush! Oh, and what is moe? Oi, and since when is hunger wet. Isn't wet hunger just being thirsty?

-.-

YouShouldn'tNeedToKnow: Yes, Mira is truly evil. The mask of an angel over her seriously demonic interior.

KawaiiOdango: Thank you! buahahahaha yes Lucy has become very appealing as she attempts to cope with this HEAT. And no, naturally Natsu is far far far from amused.

RainingPlatinum445: I'm glad you like it so far. Yes I am challenging the characters to stray into forbidden territory. I hope you like the smut I have planned ^.^

**Weird Science-Mission Preparation**

Lucy rustled through the racks of lingerie at her favorite boutique. She had managed to convince Erza and Levy to tag along. She had the faint suspicion that they only followed in curiosity. Both girls had seen her impressive collection of undergarments, as well as Grey and Natsu. Erza had been stunned to silence the first time, and Natsu had suggested her black lace thong was proper attire for "meal time" while Gray only drooled… or so Happy told her.

She wanted to buy something light a breezy to counter the heat. Mavis knew Lucy had absolutely no chances to wear her delicate undergarments, especially with the constant threat of intruders…well one in particular. This trip to the Tsuyu Ryokan was the perfect excuse to wear something flimsy and girly. The blonde pulled out a pale blue camisole with white lace shorts. It was adorable! The top was see through and trimmed with dainty flowers. It was the only one left in its size and she checked to see if it was her lucky day.

28 B.

It was not, but it gave her a great idea! "Levvvvvy-chann," she called after her best friend.

The bluenette in question popped her head over a rack of fuzzy robes and oversized nightgowns with a slight blush on her face. Her eyes zeroed in on the garment Lucy held high in her right hand.

"I think this would look perfect on you!" the spirit mage squealed.

Levy eyed the revealing out-fit skeptically, it was gorgeous yet intimidating. The modest neckline was trimmed in periwinkles, her favorite flower, and was sure to mask her *ahem* flat chest. The flowing top was as close to sheer as you could get, but it was long enough to reach mid-thigh. The panties were frilly and covered in white lace, cut in a boy-short form that would be sure to flatter her well-developed rump.

"I don't know Lucy…" Was all the solid script mage could say.

"Try it on!" the blonde said excitedly, grabbing Levy's hand and dragging her towards the dressing rooms. After shoving levy into a private room, Lucy dashed back to the display racks hoping to discover something for herself.

********several minutes later********

Lucy tapped her foot in the center of the changing room. She stood in front of multiple mirrors, back facing her reflection as she waited for her best female friends to stop hiding. She had managed to convince both of them to try on an out-fit. How? She did not know.

"C'mon you guys, we're women!" she said cheerfully, "We have curves to flaunt, not only for the world but also for ourselves!" She wiggled her tips enticingly for no one in particular to emphasize her point.

Levy was the first to peer through small crack in the door, making sure they were alone in the dressing room, before slipping out of her private room. She tip-toed towards the angular mirrors, it was as if she was afraid to raise any attention. Sighing as she stepped up on the platform in the center, her gaze finally meeting her own reflection.

Lucy was distracted from Levy's reaction as the other dressing room door slammed open to reveal a sight Lucy rarely ever saw: a severely intimidated Erza. She poked her head out to find both of her companions as scantily clad as herself. Lucy's number made the exquip mage flush as dark as her hair… she would have to commend the blonde on her bravery some other time.

The scarlet haired warrior sauntered from behind the door as her elegant body displayed her taut muscles beneath simple yet stunning black silk negligee. Catching her reflection from behind the awe-struck Levy, she made her way towards her sisters, a dark glint in her eye. With the information Master Makarov had given her prior to leaving the guild, this could prove to be a most compromising mission indeed.

Lucy had noted the calculated look on Erza's reflection as the three girls admired themselves, but she chose to ignore it. They would have the time of their lives on this mission. The last time she had been to a fancy onsen was when Loke had generously given her four weekend passes after she saved his everlasting life.

A thought crossed her mind as she returned to her private changing room, it left her feeling odd as she felt her magical power swell. A blinding light encompassed her room before being replaced with an elegantly dressed man with a wild orange mane of hair.

"My beautiful master desires to see me and I shall slay even a dragon to prove my eternal love and devotion." He cooed, bowing to kiss her hand. She did not fail to miss the subtle flick of his tongue as it crept from his lips.

"I don't remember summoning you." She huffed, clearly forgetting her surroundings as she placed a hand heavily on a jutted hip.

Loke's normally constant flattery faltered. Never had the sight of a "comfortably" dressed woman stopped him dead in his tracks. The number she had on left nothing to the imagination.

It was pale pink baby doll top had a sweetheart neckline that plunged deep between her massive breasts. Instead of spaghetti straps it had capped sleeves that hung off her shoulders. He swore he swore if he looked hard enough he'd catch her budding peaks, but forced himself not to as his gaze traveled between her breasts. The thinnest pink silk fell gracefully over her taut stomach and swelled with the curves of her hips. It was open in the center and revealed matching lace panties.

She looked like the juiciest apple stuffed in the plumpest roast boar's mouth set on a heavenly display of delicatessen dishes. The perfect feast placed out for a king. Not one to pass up a free meal Loke decided to take just a taste, maybe a nibble or two.

"What do we have here?" he purred.

"N-n-nothing, j-just shopping." She cursed herself for stuttering.

Her eyes widened as she was backed into a corner, Loke was like a lion stalking his prey. She wrapped her arms around herself in attempt to cover the far from modest ensemble she wore. His eyes visibly darkened and he hovered even closer over her trapped body. Her bottom limp trembled as she fumbled to form sounds into words.

"L-l-loke?" was all she could manage.

Lucy's heart fluttered in her chest, she felt so exposed. Breaking eye contact to examine the carpet she pulled her hand to her face, slightly covering her mouth in possible defense. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted her first kiss to go her own spirit, not that she hadn't fantasized about it … more than once. However, the spirit world had very strict laws against the mixing of blood and it was forbidden to have such a relationship. Still, a girl could dream.

The Lion of the Celestial Realm wrapped his paws around his prey and dipped his head to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply, relishing her scent before exhaling softy against her bare skin. She shivered slightly in his embrace. Wetting his lips he left a trail of sloppy kisses along her neck before grabbing a piece of flesh and sucking lightly on it.

Breathlessly she faced her palms on his chest to push him away, trying to contain the moan that bubbled up from nowhere. His hands brushed beneath the silky fabric that skirted her legs and wrapped around supple thighs, slowly he dragged his fingers upwards before fluttering along the flare of her mouthwatering behind.

He nipped one last time at the red mark he'd left seconds ago, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from him as he let out a shaky breath.

"I can't allow my master to dress in such a manor without understanding the consequences." He said with a cheeky grin before he blew her a kiss, adjusted his glasses and disappeared in a puff of celestial plumes of smoke.

Dumbfounded, Lucy trembled there for who knows how long before regaining her senses. She swiftly changed back into her regular clothes, threw her purchases in her basket and headed to the nearest sales clerk.

Levy and Erza were stunned in place, already in their street clothes and ready to check out. They then hurried after the moody blonde simply blaming her odd behavior on the heat.

So there's not much plot but a little bit of fluff for you LoLu fan's.

I respect the ship believe me.

But I love a hot blooded man

XOXOX

Next up: Weird Science-Part III


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here we go!

Lucky for you guys I am still on bed-rest and haven't lost my train of thought yet. Just to clarify, the last update was not really a chapter, just a little teaser to get you guys ready for this hopefully satisfying update. I had an idea and needed a way to get specific events that needed to happen out of the way first and a mini chapter seemed to be the perfect solution.

I'm excited that the ideas are still flowing and I'm updating in a timely fashion, maybe a little too quickly. I'm not giving you guys the suspense you probably want and need?! EH?!

Maybe that'll get the reviews favorites and follows coming…a undeterminable amount of time known as a Hiatus…or maybe I'll just keep going on as I have been. We'll see after this update.

Buahahahahaha

Demon-Art-Lover1: Thank you so much. I'm trying to keep the character's within their comfort zones. It means a lot when someone says I'm doing a good job of keeping them in character XD

SincerelyTruely: Ahh! Thanks for the support!

KawaiiOdango: Lolu can get steamy but I'm a hardcore Nalu fan myself. They belong together and its nice to finally see Hiro acknowledge that :)

RainingPlatinum445: KYAAA! Here's another shoutout the to make you smile! Yes, nosebleeds were sure to ensue had they been the lurking pervs we all know they are.

Again: Mashima's. If I owned FT there would be endless amounts of smut.

And now on to…

**Weird Science-Part III**

Lucy said goodbye to Erza and Levy after stopping by a few more shops to finish preparing for the trip to Hargeon where the resort they'd be working at was. Her bags swung on her arms as she balanced on the channel down Strawberry St.

She tried to forget the encounter she had with Loke earlier. An odd heat had pooled between her legs and she felt her panties stick to her damp skin. She wondered briefly if only Loke was capable eliciting such a reaction from her before remembering the dream she had last night…

_The unbearable heat had left her restless even in sleep. Her skin felt sticky and a heavy pressure on her stomach caused each thick breath to rush from her lungs. The source of the heavy object nearly burned her skin but she was already flushed enough as it was. _

_ Attempts to form dreams of breezy beaches and enchanting waterfalls failed her until a masculine arm encircled her sleeping form and pulled her into a hard wall of muscles. The close contact should've sent another wave a heat through her body layering her skin in a fresh coat of sweat but instead it only made her inside match the temperature of her outside. A boiling pit of lava pooled in her stomach and in between her thighs as calloused fingers drew lazy patterns on her bare abdomen._

_ A soft moan escaped her newly licked lips and for a moment the vivid dream rustled her awareness in the sleep-like state. She nestled her bottom closer to the masculine form and felt something long and hard prodding her from behind. _

_ Her actions elicited a hiss from the figment of her imagination followed by dry chapped lips grazing her ear and releasing a steamy breath. She shivered from head to toe in delight and wiggled her bottom against him again. His rough fingers continued their slow torture and he bit her earlobe with razor sharp teeth. They grazed along her neck and nipped at her flesh, inhaling heavily before he let out a ragged moan._

_ "You smell delicious." He whispered hotly. "Good enough to eat."_

_ He then took a bite of her bottom lip, sucking and nibbling before his whole body stilled. The arousal she noticed before twitched back to life and abruptly pulled her around to face him. Before she could look at the man's face she was crushed against a rock hard chest, her slick skin glided against his where their clothes provided no barrier between them. _

_ Her heart pounded violently against her chest and she was sure he could feel it against his own. She rubbed her thighs together and was shocked how real the flowing juices felt soaking through her panties and shorts. Even her nipples felt alive and erect, the aching need to be touched was as unbearable as the scorching temperature of her room and the blazing heat of her desire._

_ She pulled herself closer to him, and inhaled slowly. He smelt delicious too, like cinnamon, fresh kindling, and a hint of … spiced rum? His strong grip tightened and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before tucking her under his chin._

_ The odd dream would have confused her when she awoke, due to the fact she had noticed a familiar red guild mark on the man's arm, but instead the places where his hands and mouth had roamed moments ago burst to life in a trail of flames. Even though her arousal was still evident and unattended too she relaxed in his arms and drifted off into a dreamless sleep as he whispered in her ear once more._

_ "You're Mine."_

Reliving her dream answered her previous question. Loke may have tempted her into a state of arousal, and, yes, he was extremely attractive and desirable by all means. She'd have to have been blind not to appreciate the spirit's heavenly features. His master would never admit it out loud but her chest swelled with pride knowing the powerful lion was hers (quite literally body and soul) and it didn't hurt that he obviously desired her.

However that flattery was nothing compared to the burning passion and unbearable need she felt when she figured out her dream's partner was in fact her real-life partner, Natsu. He managed to stir desires from deep within her that she couldn't understand.

He had been breaking down each brick wall and barricade she had carefully built year after year until he had only to pull past the final veil of her heartache and fear of loneliness to get to her carefully guarded heart. Last night's dream had altered the course of her relationship with Natsu drastically without her even realizing it. She was starting to see him as more than her loyal partner and best friend.

Memories of them throughout their friendship began to have multiple meanings. Moments of intimacy revealed themselves right before her eyes. Was there a possibility of making her dream a reality?

The blonde blushed as her imagination ran wild, but then she shook her head at the preposterous idea. Natsu wasn't the passionate type…not when it came to women. He hardly understood the concept that females were different than males. Case in point: breaking and entering, sleeping in her bed, using her bath, rummaging through her underwear drawer, and wearing her clothes. If he were anyone other than Natsu she would have sworn he was gay…She was being ridiculous.

Her wandering mind had distracted her so much she only now just realized she had made it to her apartment door and turned her key to unlock it. Her perverted fantasies about her partner and left her more flustered than ever and she longed for a cold shower. The celestial mage went to her room to pack her bags, the sun was still high in the sky and she had till eight pm till their train departed for Hargeon.

Lucy inspected her closet and racked her brain for the proper clothes. Erza debriefed the girls on the way home; she had talked to Master before they went shopping. According to the old pervert, Tsuyu Ryokan & Resort sat on the edge of a forest on the cliffs of Hargeon East Bay; it was secluded from the city to ensure peace and tranquility for the high clientele. As of late there have been reports from traveling mages and hikers of a lurking creature in the area. The beast hadn't severely injured anyone but the victim's memories all had been fuzzy on its appearance and details of their attacks, all of them young and beautiful women. Gramps decided to form two parties to nip the situation in the butt quickly. The girls would be guarding the haughty resort while a separate group would search the forest.

Ecstatic that she was assigned to the luxurious spa versus the dirty camping trip, Lucy packed a couple bathing suits, sundresses, skirts, dressy shorts and jeweled tank tops, even a yukata, and let's not forget the new clothes and sexy pajamas she just bought.

After hours of organizing, folding and packing her things neatly away she attempted to close her largest pink suitcase. She couldn't manage to get it to lock shut. The already irritable blonde growled impatiently as she turned around and plopped down forcibly on the top. Hearing no click she started to bounce up and down adding more weight each time as gravity helped her to no avail.

A low chuckle snatched her attention from her ridiculously looking act of desperation.

"You are so weird." A pink haired man said from his perch in her window.

"Well then come over here and help me, almighty dragon-slayer." She quipped as she threw him an annoyed glare.

He strutted over to her, clearly pleased with the new nickname, and she watched as his carved abdomen flexed and relaxed with each step. His large biceps unhindered by clothing. All her favorite muscles displayed openly in the simple waistcoat. He stopped directly in front of her. He leaned in real close, his cheek brushing hers as he reached one arm around her towards the source of her current frustration.

*Click*

He pulled himself back again but did not step away from her. She covered her blush and muttered some sort of thanks, trying and failing to avoid his direct stare.

"Anytime Lushy!" he said cheerfully, his face plastered in her favorite ear to ear grin.

Her blush darkened considerably and she fidgeted uncomfortably under his constant gaze. He reached forward once more and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, brushing calloused fingers across the flushed skin. Images from last night flooded her mind and she compared the dream to reality. His skin was hot, molten even, but it didn't burn her. It sent a shiver down her spine and desire pooled in her stomach yet again.

His eyes darkened visibly when she bit her lips nervously before licking them, then his gaze left her gorgeous brown eyes to resume their hot stare on the moist pink flesh of her pouting lips. His gaze made her knees go wobbly and she felt like she might lose her balance. He made her feel more vulnerable than when she was underdressed in front of her lion spirit…but she liked it. A part of her thought he might lean in and kiss her because he never took his eyes of her mouth.

"You're boobs sure do defy gravity, I never thought something so big could bounce so high. I thought you were gonna knock yourself out!" a high pitched voice said from the window. The whole entire moment shattered into a million pieces awakening the two from whatever was just about to happen.

And she was pissed.

LUCY KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK

While Happy lay unconscious on Lucy's bedroom floor, Natsu resumed his usual behavior as he rambled on about a mission he'd been assigned to by Master. As expected he was a part of the other Hargeon group and wanted her to "switch teams" so to speak. They had been arguing about it for over an hour now. His only strategy so far was whining.

"But Luuuuuushy," he whined, again.

"You do realize you are asking ME to pass up a week long practically PAID vacation with the girls to go trudging through the woods, hiking up cliffs, tripping through dark creepy caves with you Grey, Laxus, and Gajeel."

"Jet, Droy, and Romeo are coming too!" he countered.

"That doesn't really help your case, Natsu." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "It also doesn't change the fact that I'd be sleeping on the ground outside feeding mosquitos instead of soaking in a bath and curling up into a massive cozy bed."

Natsu's face changed through several emotions in a matter of seconds. Most of them were expressions she'd never seen on him before…but one pulled ruthlessly at her heartstrings. She nearly let the firm ground she stood go up in rubble and smoke. He then crossed the room in three long strides and grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting the stunned blonde to her feet, his eyes fixated on hers. He then pulled her into a bone crushing hug and she swore her heart skipped a beat in shock. Her hot-headed partner was known for many things, but physical affection and visible vulnerability were certainly not on that list.

For a moment she simply just melted into his arms getting lost in a sea of cinnamon and dried oak. Just as she was about to ask him what he was doing she felt his entire body stiffen before pulling her a few inches away. He sniffed the air around her head again and again until he abruptly stilled. His onyx eyes that had just held such soft affection disappeared, replaced with a malicious glare.

Natsu was the first to break eye contact to stare directly at the right side of her neck. The look in his eyes was murderous. She covered the spot his gaze burned through self-consciously and noticed the flesh was raised and hotter than the rest of her neck. A slight throbbing pulse met her touch. She was about to run towards a mirror to observe the fresh welt, but the blonde found she was locked in place, his grip iron-tight.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. THAT?"

Although his voice was low and quiet, the demonic aura that surrounded him caused her to tremble in fear. She had NEVER seen Natsu act this way, especially towards her. His eyes had fire reflecting in their dark shadows and his body shook violently as his hands tightened painfully on her forearms. She cried out in pain and attempted to pull away from him but it was all in vain.

"I d-d-don't know what your tal…" She began to whimper

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME LUCY!" He snarled through gritted teeth, fangs visible and threatening. "You were with_ him_ weren't you?"

Still confused as to what they were talking about, she shook her head for no reason. This was not the Natsu she knew and loved. This man was frightening and clearly livid at her.

"What is wrong with you?" she whispered, a few words catching in her throat.

"You were with that fucking PUSSY." He roared the last word. "Admit it!"

"I smell him all over you Lucy," his voice dripped with poison "Let's not forget the fucking hickey on your neck. Don't bother denying it. My nose never lies."

A wave of realization crossed her face, which only seemed to upset him more. His eyes flashed with rage as if daring her to say anything. She didn't, mostly because she was in such a state of utter shock.

"I KNEW IT!" he roared before releasing one of her arms to punch a hole in the wall she was currently cowered up against. "Just couldn't keep your legs shut, could you?" he sneered.

That was it. Fuck this, and fuck Natsu Dragneel. Now he had gone and pissed her off. Shaking him off, she balled her hand into a fist and threw everything she had into a blow that connected with his jaw. Silence filled her apartment as he stumbled back a few feet. He clearly was surprised by the force of her blow.

"Get out!" she screamed, newly formed tears threatened to spill but she blinked them away. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

For a single second his eyes filled with regret, but as soon as they glanced at her neck again they were replaced with a steely glare. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"HA!" she laughed morbidly. "I have to tell you EVERYTHING at LEAST twice. BAKA!"

She turned her back to him and marched into her room, shortly after returning with her suitcase. She spitefully bumped into him as she made her way past him to make a point on how pissed she really was.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled as he caught her wrist.

"None of your business, asshole." She huffed trying to free herself of her partners tightening grip.

"THE HELL IT AINT!" his voice bellowed. "I AM YOUR PARTNER, WHERE YOU GO I GO. UNDERSTAND?"

"And why is that?" she asked, a bored tone in her voice. "I don't ever recall asking you for your company"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" he bellowed.

"Tough shit, I'm leaving anyway. I have a mission."

"YOU ARE COMING WITH ME." He demanded

"No, I'm not Natsu. And if you ever want me to go on a mission with you again, you will let go of me and promptly shove your head up your own ass." The last words were spoken with such anger and spite it surprised even herself.

It was his turn to look at her in shock as he reluctantly let go of the clearly pissed off girl. As soon as she was free she hurried herself out the door. An evil idea came to mind as she realized she was still in earshot of the pink haired bastard.

"Maybe Loke would like to walk to me the station?" She asked herself aloud. She refused to look back as she heard some loud crashes and a slew of obscenities from within her home. The furious girl would have turned back around to kick him into the next alternate universe had she not been unable to keep herself from crying uncontrollably. And just like that, another wall built itself back up around her heart.

**Natsu's POV**

After thoroughly whooping Gray's ass, the dragon slayer found he had worked himself up a hearty appetite. He marched up to the bar and flagged down the bar-maid he always had considered like a sister.

"Oi! Fire Chicken Mira…and a Fire Whiskey too!" he demanded, wincing at the new cuts and bruises that adorned his tanned muscular skin. "Better make that a double."

The sweet natured/manipulative she-devil nodded and then disappeared into the kitchen after pouring a rather large Fire Whisky for the disheveled boy. He gulped the drink down in one go and smacked his lips in satisfaction. He loved the way the amber liquid stung and burned as it went down, leaving a spicy aftertaste of cinnamon and barley. For a fire mage like him, not to mention a Fire Dragon Slayer, it took a lot to make him feel the heat of anything. His blood ran ridiculously hot and things like the weather never fazed him. This heat wave was a perfect example. He only knew about it because it's all anyone was talking about these days…well more like complaining.

There was a thing or two that could manage to get his blood pumping and his temperature rising. In the heat of a battle he could feel himself run a little hotter, anger clearly affected his state, but that was nothing compared to the way his blood boiled when it came to his partner, Lucy.

Last night when he'd crawled in bed with her she hadn't been covered in blankets. Her t-shirt had rose above her stomach and gathered below unrestrained breasts. Her sweat soaked skin had made the white top adhere to her skin and her tiny shorts (if that's what you want to call them) were practically painted on. The moon caught the glimmer of perspiration and radiated a heavenly glow. For a moment he swore she belonged along the constellations she loved so dearly, she was that ethereal.

For the past few days he caught himself noticing things about Lucy that had somehow managed to escape his attention in the time that he known her. You'd think he'd know everything about his best friend and partner by now. She was nakama. But here he was, finding a new quirk or habit that melted his heart, thinking about her nonstop like a lovesick fool. At least he wasn't being a lecherous pervert, physically restraining himself with every inch of will power he contained, as he had been that morning and last night…his mind wandered back to when he had gotten so caught up in the beauty of her sleeping form he'd actually started kissing her. Her scent of stardust and amber was so intoxicating he momentarily lost control and pulled her creamy flesh between his fangs, eager to clamp down and feast upon her. Thank Mavis he caught himself before biting her like he should during a mating ritual. She would've killed him. Then found his hovering soul and kill him again. After regaining his senses he'd whispered to her sleeping form his adoration, praying he reached her in her dreams.

Mira brought him his food and returned to cleaning the bar, silently observing him while Natsu kept thinking about his partner. He was beginning to think of nothing else. He shuffled his food around with his fork, drifting into images of Lucy's writhing form beneath him as she begged and pleaded for something only he could give her. He felt a sudden jolt of uncontrollable desire and needed to see her, NOW.

"Mira, have you seen Luce?" he asked eagerly. With a knowing smile she nodded before replying, "She went with Levy and Erza shopping. They're leaving in a few hours for a mission in Hargeon. They're supposed to capture a pervert that's been stalking young women at some fancy hotel."

Natsu went rigid at the idea of Lucy being attacked by a sick pervert and his blood ran cold. He bolted upright and started for the door, intent on stopping her before she left without him.

WHAM!

A large hand appeared out of nowhere and knocked the dragon slayer straight on his ass. The assaulted teen shook his head and refocused his sight on the two foot Master Markarov who was perched on the second floor guard rail.

"Natsu…I have a job for you."

*********forever and a half later*********

Natsu raced down Strawberry Street towards Lucy's apartment. Happy flew behind him trying to catch up but the dragon slayer was far too anxious to wait for his lazy fish-aholic friend. He was too excited to give her the news. Since the girls had accepted the mission, the reward had multiplied by ten! Convinced that the job was too big for just the three girls he assigned two teams to answer the request. He wanted the guy's to focus their attention on the feral animal activity in the woods and beat the shit out of it, while the girls got their hair washed professionally or something weird like that. Lucy was better than that and he was going to invite her to join them on their team instead.

He knew he was asking a lot of Mavis to help him pull this one off, but if he said the right things and acted the right way he might just be able to convince her to tag along with him instead. The way Master acted when he talked about the target of their missions made the dragon slayer's stomach churn. Gramps was convinced that the heat wave was somehow related to the beast. Why? Natsu wasn't sure. He was a man of action, which is precisely why Makarov assigned a few others to tag along and make sure things ran smoothly. They were to either capture the culprit and if they failed that option (Natsu would never allow such blasphemy) or collect a specimen, whatever that was, for Porlyusica. Master wasn't telling him everything but he decided to let it go for now. He'd keep his guard up throughout the mission though, and a very close eye on a certain celestial-mage.

Finding the ally he was looking for he scaled up the wall and perched himself in her window. He sat there silently … mostly because the woman in question had given him a heart attack AND a stroke all at once.

She was still wearing the same outfit as before; white bikini top and a scrap of white lace she deemed a skirt. She was leaning forward, facing him and … bouncing (to put it delicately) on her suitcase. Her big bountiful breasts defied gravity itself as they heaved up and down. Her hair was falling from its up-do and soft tendrils spilled around her delicate features. Her big brown eyes and full pink lips were set in the most adorable look of stubborn determination.

He'd seen that look many times before; it was one of his favorites. However when combined with the unintentionally erotic display she was giving him for the second time that day it made him wonder if this is how she would look riding him; bouncing madly on his cock while he thrust himself deep within her core. HolyMavis, She was so beautiful.

"You are so weird." Was what came out instead.

"Well then come over here and help me, almighty dragon-slayer." She quipped as she threw him an annoyed glare. He loved it when she gave him that look. And his hope soared when he noted she didn't lash out at him for not using the door.

Ignoring the sarcastic nickname, he was in too good of a mood, he strutted across the room until he stood directly in front of her. He leaned in as close as he could, making sure to brush his cheek against hers as he reached behind her to close her overflowing suitcase with one finger.

*Click*

He straightened himself back up but refused to give up the proximity to his favorite perfume. God she smelled heavenly…literally. He smelt the stars on her and a hint of something else familiar. She tried to cover her blush from him but failed, as well as avoiding his gaze.

"uhm…th-th-thanks." She breathed.

This was going good. A little more buttering up and he would be sure to convince her to come camping along with the guys. A compliment here and a puppy dog look there, but never whining, (a mighty dragon slayer NEVER whines) and that should do the trick!

"Anytime Lushy!" he grinned.

Her blush darkened considerably and she fidgeted uncomfortably under his constant gaze. It was a beautiful thing. Having to touch her once more, he reached forward and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He then deliberately traced the line of her feverish blush with his fingers. He wanted this side of Lucy to remain his and his alone forever.

All in an instant, the innocent look on the trembling Lucy's face vanished. It was replaced with half lidded eyes and lowered lashes that shadowed them, effectively transforming warm mocha eyes to alluring dark chocolate. She radiated a thick veil of lust in just one look. Her chest heaved as she took one heavy breath after another. Her bottom lip quivered before she bit it with perfect white teeth.

His eyes zeroed in on her lips as she nervously licked them, he felt an overwhelming desire to devour her whole; nipping her here, licking here there, taking a mouth full of her thick juicy ass and clamping his teeth down into the meaty flesh. Just as he was about to go in for the kill, his so called "best bud" and "partner in crime" destroyed the golden opportunity in the worst way imaginable, leaving no hope of recovering the moment.

"You're boobs sure do defy gravity, I never thought something so big could bounce so high. I thought you were gonna knock yourself out!"

All Natsu could do was watch his poor, dear friend Happy lose yet another one of his nine lives to the incapacitating Lucy Kick…_Oh well, better him than me!_

***********decades later************

Well this wasn't going according to plan. The dragon-slayer now had a headache from hell. Arguing with Lucy like this wasn't fun at all. It wasn't anything like when he teased her and she got all flustered and cute. She kept talking him into a corner and it felt like he'd been pounding his head against a brick wall for hours now.

"But Luuuuuushy," he said again and again.

"You do realizing you are asking ME to pass up a week long practically PAID vacation with the girls to go trudging through the woods, hiking up cliffs, tripping through dark creepy caves with you Grey, Laxus, and Gajeel."

"Jet, Droy, and Romeo are coming too!" he offered...they were less creepy. Well not really but they weren't man enough try anything. Not that she needed to worry about that. He planned on making sure all the men knew that she was 100% off limits once they left tomorrow morning. He thought himself genius for coming up with the plan. He could keep Lucy close, nice and safe by his side, and he could rub it in everyone's face that she was with him. Maybe if things went well he could make Lucy scream his name loud enough; no one would dare doubt him then, and if they did, he'd simply bash their faces in to resemble that fugly rich dude. What was his name again? Lord Balsamico? Whatever, he knew what he meant in his head.

"That doesn't really help your case, Natsu." She sighed, rolling her eyes at him. She knew he wasn't paying attention to her reasons why she wouldn't swap teams. "It also doesn't change the fact that I'd be sleeping on the ground outside feeding mosquitos instead of soaking in a bath and curling up into a massive cozy bed with a good book."

Natsu experienced a whole mess of emotions in a flash. Most of them were new, others familiar but equally frustrating. One annoyed him beyond reason, probably cause it closely resembled vulnerability…not that he would admit it.

Determined to change her mind he then marched towards the frustrating girl and grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her to her feet, eyes never leaving hers. He then pulled her into a tender embrace (at least he thought it was). He was about to tell her that he couldn't have fun without her by his side, but he caught that familiar scent from before that had mingled with her own and it clicked why she smelt so strongly of the stars.

He knew that scent well. Loke. A jolt of electricity ran through his spine and he tried to pin point just where the bastards scent was laced so heavily. He caught the trail at the base of her throat and followed up the slender column all the way to her ear. Analyzing the scent further, he suddenly wished he hadn't. It wasn't Loke's sweat, skin, or musk he smelled, it was his saliva.

The sentiments that he had prepared to offer his Lucy were long forgotten. His whole body went rigid as he bore holes through her eyes as if attempting to see straight through her. His blood went cold as he contemplated murder. His blood then began to boil and he clenched his jaw tightly looking away from the girl because he was on the verge of losing all control. The flames of his magic swelled inside him as images of that son of a bitch's mouth on HIS Lucy's neck played over and over. He could swear he could hear the fucker spouting meaningless bullshit to her then running his mouth to everyone else about groping her tits and tasting her flesh.

He glared at the hickey the dead man walking left on property that didn't belong to him. It wasn't too obvious, it almost looked like a blemish, but that piece of shit's slobber was all over it. The dragon slayer was actually shocked that it took him so long to notice it. The stench was now burning his nostrils and making him nauseous.

The innocent doe-eyed look she gave him only proved infuriated the madman even more, and when she tried to escape him, he snatched her arms in a vice-like grip. One question looming on his mind; not sure if really he wanted the answer.

"What the fuck is that?" he asked her. His child-like features long forgotten as she met his menacing stare. He kept his voice low to make sure she was listening intently. The fear he saw as they locked eyes made him tremble in attempt to gain self-control. Unconsciously he tightened his grip and she cried out in pain. As his prey tried to get away he felt a feral need to make sure she didn't leave his sight. She was HIS.

"I d-d-don't know what your tal…" She began to whimper

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME LUCY!" He snarled through flashing his fangs, making sure the threat was clear. "You were with_ him_ weren't you?"

She looked at him as if he had six heads, and the fact she pretended to be oblivious drove him over the edge. All common sense and rationality (what little he had control of to begin with that is) left him in a ferocious roar as his anger exploded ten-fold.

"What is wrong with you?" she whispered, a few words catching in her throat.

"You were with that fucking PUSSY." He put as much disgust into the last word as he could manage. He wanted her to taste the distain he did. "Admit it!" he snarled again.

"I smell him all over you Lucy," his voice dripped with poison. Had he not been consumed by this overwhelming rage, maybe she would've heard the pain in his voice, but Natsu had completely checked out. This was someone else. The dragon slayer didn't recognize this side of his-self at all, but his mouth kept moving and the bitter words fell out.

"Let's not forget the fucking hickey on your neck. Don't bother denying it. My nose never lies." He even tapped his nose as if to prove a point.

Her face lost its confusion and acknowledgement replaced the innocence as reality settled in on her. If he was angry before…he didn't know what this was. His surroundings became hazy and the situation muddled itself into a murky mess. He became lost in a sea of bitter rage and violence, consumed entirely by a jealous fury.

"I KNEW IT!" he roared before releasing his grip on one arm to blast his fist threw the wall he had cornered her against. He didn't even blink as he felt two bones break.

"Just couldn't keep your legs shut, could you?" his voice dripped with venom.

Before he could even mutter another word or register the change in her expression he was thrown several feet back from an impressive right hook. Not many people got the upper hand on him and lived to tell about it, any other day he would have praised her whole-heartedly…but not today, and certainly not now.

"Get out!" she screamed as tears pooled in her eyes.

Watching her fight back her tears snapped him back into reality momentarily as he relived every single moment since he climbed through her window. He had said terrible things. He had hurt her. He even insulted her pride. Guilt began to consume him until he thought about Loke again and once more his sanity left him as his anger raged on like a wild fire.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He huffed.

"HA!" she laughed. "I have to tell you EVERYTHING at LEAST twice. BAKA!"

She turned her back to him and marched into her room returning with her suitcase. She tried to budge past him but ended up falling backwards before hustling around him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled as he caught her wrist.

"None of your business, asshole." She huffed trying to rip her hand free.

"THE HELL IT AINT!" he bellowed. "I AM YOUR PARTNER, WHERE YOU GO I GO. UNDERSTAND?"

"And why is that?" she dared to ask, as if she didn't know the answer. "I don't recall asking you for your company."

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" he yelled back. It was a good enough reason for him.

"Tough shit, I'm leaving anyway. I have a mission." She said, sticking up her nose….spoiled rotten, stubborn, little ... He ground his teeth together furiously. He was now hovering somewhere between a maniacal onslaught of destruction, blind jealousy, and a severely bruised ego. All he knew right now was that there was a zodiac spirit that would soon be dead, (most likely mutilated by the slayer's own hands) and his master would not be going anywhere alone ever again. Even if he had to lock her up in a tower like a real dragon would with a princess who couldn't resist a good looking knight or two...and now more images tormented the troubled fire mage.

"YOU ARE COMING WITH ME." He demanded.

"No, I'm not Natsu. And if you ever want me to go on a mission with you again, you will let go of me and promptly shove your head up your own ass." She spat.

His blood went cold once more, but this time from fear, fear that he may have irrevocably screwed up. Lucy never spoke to him like that, with such spite and malice. He may have single handedly ruined any chance he had at making her his. He didn't even realize he let go of her wrist and within seconds she disappeared from his sight.

"Maybe Loke would like to walk me to the station." He caught her say from down the hall. It was the last thing he heard before he was sent flailing into another blind fit of rage.

A/N: Whew…this one was a lot harder than the others. It took me all day and night. I'm now looking at maybe four hours of sleep before I have to return to work. But for someone who has been on bed rest for three days, a few missed hours of sleep couldn't hurt could it.

Plus you know you love that I updated already…again :)

Hmm. I have a pretty good idea where this is going. Minna! Don't hate me for the cliff hanger I promise I'll make it up to you all!

Oh and PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE: Keep on reading, reviewing and subscribing! It's my brain fuel mmmk?


	5. Olfactory Takeover

A/N: Another Mini Chapter because you've all been such good boys and girls.

Muahahahahahahha

GoldenRoseTanya: I think this one is for you.

**Weird Science – Olfactory Takeover **

Natsu stood among the carnage that was once Lucy's living room. He had no clue what had happened but he had the strong feeling he was responsible for the mass destruction that lay in his wake. In a blind rage he managed break the kitchen table and three of the chairs, crack her marble island countertop and set fire to the foot stool that was now lodged in the wall. Shards of glass from a broken picture frame scattered across the floor.

He eyed the back of the frame and picked it up turning the photo over to find a picture of him and Lucy after their first mission as a team. She was wearing the maid outfit he'd tricked her into wearing, and his arm was slung possessively over her shoulder. Both of them had huge grins, and Lucy had a soft blush as they stared at the camera. Even then he was overly protective of the girl…and hopelessly in love.

Man did he fuck up. The fire mage knew he had to make up with his best friend fast before the damage was permanent. The guilt-stricken boy started cleaning up the debris from his temper tantrum until all that was left were the two holes in the walls.

He couldn't understand why she made him overreact the way he did. Ugh, there he went again blaming her. It wasn't her fault that men found her desirable. You would have to be dumb, blind, deaf and mute to NOT pursue the blonde angel. Here he was, the infamous Salamander, capable of destroying anything he laid his hands on…and true to that statement he managed to destroy the precious friendship he had with his Lucy over a childish fit of jealousy.

Sure it didn't seem childish when it had happened. He felt completely justified in his actions at the time. It felt as if someone had touched his property, no defiled it. Loke had tarnished his prized possession, marred it with his scent and degraded it with his lecherous mouth.

Once again rage pooled in his stomach and he felt his reason start to leave him. The dragon slayer took several breathes in attempt to calm himself. Another fit of anger wasn't going to help him now. Mavis, he felt as if he was losing his mind.

He made his way to the bedroom. His goal was to write Lucy an apology and to leave at the front desk of the resort she was staying at once he and his group reached Hargeon. Scribbling his message hastily he folded the letter and went to shove it in his pants. Missing his pocket, the parchment blew across the room on the open-window's draft. Natsu bent over towards a pile of laundry reaching for his last hope of reconciliation that landed atop her basket of clothes.

The breeze picked up once more and carried something along with it straight to the fire-mages talented nose. It took a moment to register but once it had the whole world went blank. His senses left him once more as a small scrap of white material demanded all his attention. He picked up the flimsy item and noticed a star shaped hole…Oh.

He lost himself in a sea of erotic images of his naked partner, all of which involved him fucking her within an inch of her life till she begged him to stop; his name the only word to leave her trembling lips

The heady scent was all that registered in his mind and without thinking he pulled the fabric to his nose to get a better smell, drawing in a long breath…Oh. His member twitched to life as arousal clouded his mind and self-awareness fleeted him once more. He began to sniff every inch of the item. It was like nothing he'd ever encountered before. It made his pants tighten uncomfortably, and for some reason he felt dirty and perverted, he almost liked the feeling.

It smelled like Lucy…but more intense. Somehow he registered that he was now on her bed, clothes discarded somewhere in her room with his partners panties splayed across his face, his hand tugging on his now fully erect shaft while the other traced circles on the swollen tip. He needed more. It wasn't enough. Not even close. She smelled like a musky summer's eve when the air hung damp and it engulfed all your senses. You could feel, smell, see, and taste the arousal as it clung to everything around him. Speaking of taste…

His free hand brought his newest prized possession to his lips, and he licked the part that was still slightly damp and heavy with her succulent juices. He practically salivated in anticipation as he waited for the cloth to meet his tongue.

His mind shattered into a million fragments as she landed on his taste buds. It was like all the different flavors of her personality had combined into a condensed thick cream that could only be described as bittersweet. His mouth watered and his face paled.

He let out the breath he only now realized he'd been holding and began to tug frantically on his throbbing cock as he sucked every last drop of her cream from the soiled panties that he could manage. Moan after ragged moan filled the room as the taste of her flooded over his tongue and flowed down his throat.

"Lucy," he moaned.

He sniffed and licked, licked and sniffed, imagining that he may one day drink from the source. He could picture himself settled between her legs, tongue lapping at the apex of her thighs as she poured her delicious milky juices over his mouth and down his throat, moaning his name in sheer pleasure. He swore he could feel her feminine folds gliding along lips and she rode his face all the way to heaven. Brief images of her body bursting into tiny stars flashed before him as a powerful orgasm rocked her body.

Oh how he wanted to make her scream his name in as her body shook with each flick of his tongue and twitch of his finger. He swore if Mavis favored him, and he was given the chance, he would plunge a finger deep within her, coat it in all her juices, and then feed her the nectar he deemed fit only for gods. He would watch her lick the his appendage clean, just so he could watch her react to her own flavor.

This particularly vivid image made his cock practically leap in his hand with want and need. He removed Lucy's panties from his face and brought them down to his pulsating shaft. He then proceeded to glide the silky fabric up and down his impressive length, imagining it were the inner folds of his best friend's womanhood. His grip tightened, imagining her tight little body tensing up in anticipation.

"Lucy!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "I need you."

The soft fabric aided his search for completion as his pace quickened. He pleaded to the empty confines of her room, he prayed to Mavis, he even begged the Dragon king for the figment of his imagination to transform into the only woman he'd ever pleasured himself to, his partner and closest friend, Lucy. He worked himself faster. Visions of this morning and her naked figure flooded his mind. Memories intertwined themselves with fantasy as he swore he could picture the woman he loved riding him frantically; breasts bouncing in time with each pound of his cock as they both clawed their way to ecstasy.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucccccccccccy!" He chanted again and again as the pressure began to build to the point it was painful.

The moist folds of the material absorbed the drip of pre-cum that glazed the tip of his massive dick and he moaned as he pulled the fabric back to his nose to continue sniffing her arousal that was now mixing with his. He was getting a sick pleasure out of this, and as if to agree with him, his member gave a twitch of approval.

Desperate for completion he took another long ragged breath and wondered if she would smell like this if and when he exploded a white-hot load inside of her. He bucked his hips violently, imagining thrusting so deep within her she would cry out his name as she begged him to fuck her harder. He was nearing the end, his muscles were tightening and his breath was shallow and short; his hand pumped faster and harder. He kept pace with Fantasy Lucy as she bounced on his cock, struggling to form words of love and affection as he worked himself as hard as she would.

"Oh God Lucy, I'm gonna…" he grunted and groaned as he reached his limit. "…I'm… I'm gonna… cum … cum inside you."

With that final declaration he envisioned himself pouring every last drop of himself deep within her womb, spurting so much into her tight canal that his seed would spill from her depths, coat her feminine folds, and drip from her hot and sticky core. That did it.

"Lu…Lu….LUCYYYYYYYYYYY!" he roared. A blazing plume of fire escaped his lips as he roared violently; shooting his thick heavy load all over the white panties that belonged to his partner and best friend. He would have watched in fascination as his cum beaded and pooled itself in the same exact spot she herself had creamed, but for the third time that day, Natsu had completely checked out.

Having just experienced the most mind numbing orgasm of his life Natsu now realized that he had to find Lucy and apologize in person immediately. They had to make up so he would be on the right track to make all his wild fantasies come true. He could not take much longer of her unintentional torture. She was consuming him completely and he felt as if he were slowly losing his mind.

If he didn't have Lucy all to himself soon, he would disappear in want and need until he failed to find reason and finally spontaneously combusted into a million ashes. He had to have her, make her his, and he was starting to not give a flying locomotive from hell how he was gonna do it.

Hope you all loved it! Two updates in one day! YAY ME! Now I mean it, I may take a little break and let the story circulate to see if I should keep it up. I don't want to go on overkill mode and I have a feeling if I keep updating so quickly I will lose focus and start spouting bullshit. Then the comments will stop and so will the new subscriptions and favorites.

I wouldn't want to lose the feed-back or fans so…by all means Read & Review. I'm counting on you all 3

XOXOX

Zaja-chan


	6. Chapter 6

HIYA MINNA! I am speechless at the positive feedback you guys have been giving. It is fueling my brain and getting the creative juices flowing. I won't make any promises on the update speed, I know you greedy little munchkins have been eating it up but you have to understand that I wrote and published this story all at the same time. It practically came out of nowhere.

Now I am not quite pleased with this chapter and I'm pretty sure I'm going to rewrite this whole damned thing after I'm finished. I had a hard time trying to make the story flow so this is mostly filler crap GOMEN…but I promise to you that I will make it up to you with the dirtiest smut you've ever read. Guaranteed nosebleeds sound good?

AGAIN mashima's not mine

**Weird Science-Part IV**

Lucy leaned against the window, her breath fogged up the glass with each sigh that escaped her frowning lips. Her body still shook slightly, and it was not from the rattling train car she, Erza, and Levy sat in. The blonde had never felt so infuriated before, so she sat there silently, wondering where in her life she had gone wrong. If only she'd managed to have a boyfriend, none of this would have happened.

Countless dates with men and mages alike had never led to anything promising. Most of them bored her to tears, and the ones that caught her interest didn't last longer than a few weeks. Those brief relationships always ended the same as the guys swore they'd stay friends before bolting in the other direction. The most recent failed attempt had been so terrified to face her that his eyes shifted everywhere except for her while he broke things off…what a jackass!

This train of thought wasn't necessarily helping the blonde as her mind shifted to the cause of her frustration. After her argument with _him,_ she'd stormed down the streets of Magnolia, her suitcase flailing behind her as she screamed every time she saw something that reminded her of him. It pissed her off to no end when she caught the frightened stares of the town folk she paraded by, but she forced herself to calm down, not because she wanted to but because she had worked herself into a fine sweat and it started to sting her eyes.

Erza and Levy had tried to get her to talk when they'd met at the guild hall but Lucy simply told them it was nothing. Knowing the two girls well, she was certain that once they were in the privacy of their hotel room they would pry it from her cold dead hands. Erza really would, wouldn't she?

So the blonde mage sat there in silence, reliving the events of the day over and over again, trying to sort out the onslaught of emotions and assemble them into something that made sense. The most reoccurring emotions were anger and confusion. Natsu had gotten so irrationally angry with her over a foggy notion of what had happened between a certain lion spirit and his master. Lucy wasn't 100% innocent in the matter, but she most certainly had no reason to feel guilty.

Why should she? Natsu never noticed her the way the other men did, not really. Sure she'd catch him looking at her every now and then, but the end result was always a crude comment on her chest size or some fresh shit about her not having a boyfriend. So then why, if he'd made it painfully clear that she wasn't his type, was he so upset at her getting a little frisky with her pet lion? Was he territorial of their friendship, or just plain stupid?

Lucy was a woman after all, and as a woman she had needs…not that they've actually been met…ever…but still, she had the right to choose her own partner. Man, this weird weather was getting to her. It seemed as if each breath she drew in was laced with a thick, sexual tension. Everyone else around her just pulled uncomfortably at their damp clothes and went on with their day. She on the other hand felt a fire pool in her lower belly, each breath was heavy and labored, and her sense of touch was significantly magnified, or at least it seemed so. She had become acutely aware of everything around her, even the slightest touch. A simple breeze could brush past her and bring shivers to just the right area, eliciting a moan from the celestial mage. Lucy was in a constant state of arousal, but oh no, there was more. As of lately she couldn't even bring herself to masturbate. It only made her painfully aware of her lack of experience and left her completely unsatisfied.

The more she continued to think about this, the more confused she got. _What the hell is wrong with me,_ she thought to herself. _Pull it together._

Well she had a million questions running through her mind and no way to answer them as of now, the best option she saw at the moment was to forget the issues at hand and focus on the mission. Maybe a visit to one of the onsen's, or a trip to the bar might clear her head and help her sort things out. Lucy wasn't going to let a pink haired buffoon ruin her trip. With a practiced ease, she replaced the quizzical frown on her face with a pleasant smile. She was the master at faking her own happiness.

After a long carriage ride through the surrounding forest, they reached Tsuyu Ryokan and Resort around 9:30 pm. Erza and Levy had eyed her suspiciously as Lucy acted as if she'd never been upset in the first place, but neither said a word. They were greeted by a stunning brunette with mocha colored skin. Her chocolate hair fell down in soft waves and cascaded down to her knees, her hazel green eyes and full plum colored lips made her look all the more exotic.

"Welcome to Tsuyu," she spoke in a soft and sultry voice. "May I have the name of your reservation?"

"We're the hired mages from Fairy Tail," Erza said proudly, "We need to speak with your employer immediately to fill us in on our mission."

"Ah, I'm afraid that he left the grounds on business, he should be returning within a day or two, I believe some urgent matters came up that could not be avoided. He sends his deepest apologies. Until then ladies, Master insists that you take advantage of the Resort and enjoy yourselves. Allow me to show you to your rooms." She gave them a shy smile before rustling off in another direction.

The girls followed the beautiful hostess through the ornate foyer, up the grand staircase, through massive halls all the way to the top floor. Lucy was beginning to think the woman got lost until they stopped in a lounge like area, there was a door on each wall marked Suite A, Suite B and Suite C.

"These are your suites," She bowed before them as she backed away. "I shall call for you the moment master returns, and if you are in need of anything at all, do not hesitate to call, ask for Katara." And with that she turned on one heel and disappeared into the dark hallway.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do but enjoy ourselves!" Levy squealed with glee before bounding towards one of the suites yelling "This one's mine!

Erza began to charge towards one of the remaining suites, but stopped dead in her tracks before turning to face Lucy directly with a stern gaze, concern warming the edges of the otherwise frightening stare. "You know if you ever need to talk Lu-chan, I'm here for you too." The redhead nearly whispered before walking into suite B, leaving the master suite for Lucy.

The blonde stood in shock for a moment. The kind gesture of her teammate had nearly brought tears to her eyes, and Lucy quickly banished all negative thoughts she'd been fumbling with in the back of her head. She would make sure to have a genuinely good time this week and she knew just how to loosen up.

The three girls had been in utter shock as they explored each of their suites. It had only taken mere seconds after a quick look around their rooms before they all bolted back into the conjoining lounge room screaming incoherently. After calming down a bit, the girls toured their rooms together, each with a glass of plum wine in their hands.

Levy's room was adorable. The walls were pale blue, with intricate white crown molding. The entire suite was decorated in traditional European style. There was a study that had enough books to keep the girl well occupied, and the petite French style chaise lounge and furniture suited the blunette's petite frame. Erza's room was decorated in the traditional Japanese style; paper walls and silk fabrics. It was simple yet elegant, which also suited the redhead's simplistic sense of style…if only that applied to her luggage.

The other two had been speechless when Lucy had brought them into her room…if that's what you could call it. It must've been the honeymoon suite. There were several large rooms each one more ornate then the other; a living room with mahogany floors, a massive sectional couch made out of red suede, with a master entertainment center, and double glass pane doors led out to a balcony that hung over the cliff the impressive resort was built upon. The view was stunning. There was also a kitchen, with all the works, a dining room, a study, two bathrooms and the master bedroom suite. The bedroom was intimidating, a massive canopy bed, a private balcony, an adjacent bathroom with a waterfall shower and a bathtub that could comfortably fit four people. Lucy could not wait to turn on the jets and take a bubble bath with all the expensive toiletries laid out for her own use.

By the time the girls had finished exploring their entire floor, which they discovered had a private balcony that led down to a candle lit onsen overlooking the cliff that only they had access too, they had finished three bottles of plum wine, and were about to crack open their fourth.

"Before we open this lets return to our rooms, unpack, change into pajama's and return to our lounge." Erza said, it seemed like the alcohol hadn't affected her much.

"That sounds like a good idea Erza-chan." Levy said between giggles.

"Alright, meet back here in half an hour?" Lucy asked the two.

The girls agreed and hurried back to their rooms, Lucy took only ten minutes to put away her things and decided to give her new bathtub a try. She chose the lavender bubble bath for its soothing properties and turned the water on.

Lucy eyed the switches on the wall and wondered if one of them was a dimmer for the lights. She experimented with them until she found the one she desired. She lit several of the candles that were strewn throughout the bathroom and climbed into the tub. She sunk into the bubbles and sighed with relief. No matter how bad of a day the blonde seemed to have, a nice hot bubble bath always seemed to melt her worries away. Not that Lucy was in a forgiving mood just yet, but at least he wasn't running through her mind like before. To be honest, the blonde was so lost in a haze of plumb wine and soothing lavender that she wasn't thinking of anything at all, only that she was comfortable in state of peace and quiet.

She ran her fingers along the edge of the tub mindlessly when a sudden jet of water startled her out of her dazed state. It took her a moment to realize that she had actually turned on the jet system. Pushing the overflow of bubbles off the control panel she experimented with the settings. She found that the powerful jets relieved muscles she had no idea ached.

She twisted and turned as the alternating streams, jets, and bursts of water massaged her all over. One particular movement allowed a powerful burst of water to brush against the sensitive fold of her untouched womanhood causing the blond the jump in surprise. A lustful blush graced her creaming skin before she repeated the motion again, and again.

She moaned as she shifted her hips, rotating the angle the stream hit her. She found immense pleasure building in the molten pool of desire that had been steadily building over the past few nights. One stray burst of water grazed her sensitive bud and she let out a small shriek of delight. She felt that familiar aching need she had woken up with the past few mornings.

Images started to form in her mind from last night and her dream of Natsu. Sure she was livid with her so called best friend, but she couldn't deny the raw passion he brought out in her that night. The dream had been so life-like that she couldn't help believe that he felt just as good. She remembered the way Dream Natsu caressed her, drawing lazy patterns on her stomach and hips, lingering so close to the hem of her shorts…teasing and tormenting her. She shivered as she pretended the hot streams of water were his hands running hungrily across her bare skin. She felt her already wet folds slicken with desire. She spread her legs to allow a jet to directly hit her center.

"Ohhhh." She breathed out a soft moan.

Lucy couldn't believe the sensations that were coming from her body. Mixing the images of Natsu and the pleasurable pressure from the jets, it was enough to tighten that coil deep within her just enough. She hitched her legs over the rim of the bath bucking her hips as the jet aided her building pressure.

Her hands glided from her thighs up her sides, between her breasts, brushed over her budding nipples before grabbing each massive mound and squeezing tightly. She couldn't stop the erotic sounds from spilling from her pouted lips.

"Natsu," she whispered.

As an unbearable wave of pressure overcame her she gripped the side of the tub, fingers bumping against a solid circular object. Her eyes followed her arm to her hand lazily as she eyed the object. It was a shower nozzle. A sly smile spread across her lips. She grabbed the nozzle and turned the lever, a hot stream spurt from the head. Filthy images of her partners erect member spurting a hot stream of liquid over her skin made her legs tremble and her hips buck as she drove the nozzle under the water to the apex between her creamy thighs.

Lucy nearly screamed with pleasure as she massaged herself. She imagine a head of pink hair between her thighs, a pair onyx eyes staring hungrily at her as she devoured her whole; a hot pink tongue licking and lapping her slick folds, darting in and out of her tight sheath of untouched flesh, drinking in her essence from the very core.

As she felt her coil of desire tighten, the thin fiber that held her entire being together become taut, the fabric of her sanity begin the tear…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"LUCY? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"LU-CHAN, HURRY UP! WE WANNA OPEN THE OTHER BOTTLE OF WINE!"

"HAVE YOU BEEN KNOCKED UNCONCIOUS OR KIDNAPPED? ANSWER ME DAMNIT OR I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR AND KNOCK YOU OUT MYSELF."

Not wanting a single penny of their reward to be forfeited in damages, the blonde hopped out of the heavenly bath and hollered back to the intruding girls.

"I'll Be right there!"

She sobbed in frustration…both aggravated and sexual. Mavis knew she needed to release this overwhelming tension. It was becoming so intense that she felt as if she was coming apart at the seams. The celestial mage cringed at the idea of putting clothes on. Just the idea of the clingy fabric made her break out in a fine sweat, so she through on the pink number she bought at the lingerie boutique. That should keep her nice and cool, although she wished she could walk around naked like she had this morning. Maybe she'd talk to Gray about his stripping habit, I mean she could she he had valid reasons for it now. She had noticed that Levy and Erza didn't seem to be effected anymore. Maybe Lucy was coming down with something. Was she the only one burning up from the inside out?

She opened her door to find her two tipsy best girlfriends; both were scantily clad in their own purchases from the same boutique.

"Good, you're properly dressed. Now let's go." Erza ordered.

Levy linked arms with the blonde as she practically dragged her towards the pile of cushions and decorative pillows that was professionally assembled in the center of their private lounge. Erza opened the next bottle of wine and filled their glasses as they got comfortable. Lucy couldn't believe that she would rather be fucking herself silly with that glorious showerhead, fantasizing about her borderline idiotic partner, then sitting in expensive lingerie, in a luxurious ryokan, drinking fine wine with her girls. But here she was…

"Lu-chan, you look flushed. Are you drunk?" Levy asked, a giggle escaped her wine stained lips.

"Or are you still mad at Natsu?" the blunette continued.

Lucy jumped out of her vivid fantasy of Natsu at the sound of her partner's name. "Huh? What about Natsu?"

"Would you like me to beat him up?" Erza asked as she handed the already flushed blonde a full glass of wine.

Lucy had hoped to avoid talking about this, mostly because she didn't understand the whole situation herself, but the wine from earlier had already loosened her up. Plus, some outside perspective would probably help the confused girl out. With a heavy sigh she started to tell the girls everything. She left out the erotic details but gave them enough information to understand the situation. It took three more bottles of wine before she had finally finished, mostly due to the fact that the girls kept interrupting with a barrage of questions, extending the process.

"Thass easy Lu-Lu," the pixie-like girl slurred. "He's jealous."

"Nuh uh!" Lucy shook her head furiously to emphasize her point, the action causing the world to tilt and spin. "He doesn't think I'm sexy."

"Keep thinking that way and you'll cause yourself a whole lot of trouble." Erza chimed in. Her face was flushed and she wavered slightly but her speech was hardly slurred. Mavis, she knew how to hold her liquor. "Clearly Natsu is protective of you and clearly he is possessive. The easiest way to find him is to look for you. Don't be surprised if one day he just claims you as his."

"What do you mean?" Lucy's interest was piqued, her flush darkened further with a blush. She liked the sound of Natsu "claiming" her.

"I'm sure Levy could explain this better." The redhead had a blush on her face that nearly matched her hair. Had Lucy not been drunk she would've gotten the distinct idea that the warrior woman was hiding something.

Levy giggled furiously before taking a sip of wine, "Well I don't know if I should tell you…" the blunette said before smiling devilishly. "You said it's not like that between you two."

"I wanna know what she meant!" Lucy whined.

"Why so you can fantasize about it later when you're all alone?" the tiny devil woman snickered.

Lucy's mouth dropped in disbelief; she was going to drag it out of her wasn't she? Levy would make her say the words even an inebriated Lucy would never speak. She would not admit her hidden desires. She refused. There was no point, but the fact that Levy was teasing her aggravated the blonde, and she leapt across the space between them, pouncing on her tiny victim.

"Tell me Levy! I wanna know!" she demanded while tickling the blunette beneath her.

"L-l-lu-chan! STOP!" Levy could barely speak as she was giggling too much.

Lucy was now straddling the pint sized script mage. The blonde had the upper hand as she used her weight to pin the girl down, but the limber little sprite wriggled free and scurried to the other side of their sea of pillows. Levy then grabbed Lucy's wine from the table behind her and pulled it to her lips, as a so-called payback for torturing her so cruelly.

"HEY! That's mine Le-"

The celestial mage was cut off when a mass of silk and tassels flew directly into her face.

It took merely five seconds for the neatly arranged pile of cushions and pillows they had been relaxing on to be thrown in every direction. The girls laughed as they chased each other around, hiding behind couches and diving under end tables. Lucy was lost in a sea of wine, but even in her state she knew that she was having fun. In the back of mind she was grateful they hadn't broken anything. Had the boys been there, there would sure to have been a …

CRASH!

Three females turned their heads around, a sea of disheveled blonde, red, and blue hair whipping in all directions around them as they faced the intruder. Shock was written clear as day across his face as a dark blush followed suit.

Big brown eyes darkened, a scoff of annoyance escaped plum stained lips.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded.

Natsu's POV

He had woken up with start from the dream he had been having. Surveying his surroundings he found himself in Lucy's bed, naked and covered in sweat. Terrified the blonde was lurking somewhere around the corner about to Lucy kick him into the next alternate reality, the dragon slayer threw on his clothes and rushed to the bathroom. He raised both hands to run through his hair but stopped when he saw the crusted white substance that coated his palms and fingers.

Confused he brought his hands to his nose and took a quick sniff. Immediately recognizing the scent, Natsu paled in realization. His dream of jerking off ferociously while he sniffed and fondled his best friends underwear was in fact a memory…the vivid images that had replayed in his mind as he slept were a reality. Dear Mavis he was a sick pervert, just like Lucy had accused him of being since the day the first met. She'd actually been right. Even now as he remembered the honeysuckle scent that wafted in the air, the visual of her dripping her arousal and creaming her panties with it sent him into a frenzy.

He looked up to face his reflection and the image that greeted the fire mage stunned him. Gone were his child-like features; large onyx eyes filled with curiosity and excitement had turned solid black, they were fierce and slightly frightening, his onyx irises had dilated to the point that dominated the whites of his eyes. His normally cheeky grin had a devilish smirk, fangs pronounced themselves as if to threaten his prey into submission. Although he was startled by his own appearance his expression never changed. The vein in this throat pulsated and he felt all his attention turn towards an undeniable urge to devour the source of that heavenly smell that was now burned into his memory.

Natsu stalked through the apartment grabbing his scarf and wrapping it around his neck, the white scrap of cloth that still clung remnants of her sexual desire was then promptly secured within its folds. He hopped onto the window ledge and flew off into the night in search of his prey.

General POV

Fairy Tail was in full swing, all of the mages were eating and drinking merrily. Nothing seemed out of the normal. Cana was challenging Macao and Wakaba to yet another drinking contest. Wendy and Carla were with Lily and Happy at a booth playing a card game. Droy looked as if he was training for a food eating contest while Jet looked at him in equal parts of pity and disgust. Gajeel sat at the bar with a screw driver, hold the orange juice, with a bolt of iron garnish. Mira and Lissana waited on the guild with a perfected ease, and Elfman hung around Evergreen, Freid, Bixlow, and Laxus. Grey sat alone at the bar, well not completely…Juvia had been hiding under his stool but he had failed to notice yet…at the moment the ice-make mage was becoming quite bored.

He wondered where that flame-brain was. There was never a dull moment with that bastard around. The shirtless man searched the guild and failed to find a ridiculous head of spikey pink hair. Nothing had been destroyed yet, so there was another distinct sign that Natsu was not here yet. That was odd. The destructive mage practically lived here…or at Lucy's.

Brief images of his dear friend from earlier today in her scarce amount of clothing, and her seductive manner of eating a creamsicle flashed before his eyes. Damn, he had wanted to go with the girls to the Ryokan. He was certain he could've convinced the girls to go into a communal bath with him … and for a few minutes he had wild fantasies about being rubbed down by three beautiful women he called his friends.

"Grey-sama, if you want to go to a Ryokan Juvia will go with Gray-sama. Juvia will wash Gray-sama's powerful body." A seductive yet needy voice said from beneath him. The now pantless man jumped out of his thoughts. Holy Mavis this woman frightened him. Was he thinking out loud or was she so obsessed with him she'd managed to gain access to his thoughts?

Gray leapt out of his barstool and escaped the reaching arms of the blunette water-mage. He weaved through the growing crowd and made his way towards a certain dragon slayer and her clutter of flying cats known as Exceeds.

"Oi, Happy!" he called out towards the blue feline. "Have you seen Natsu? He should be here by now."

Happy who had failed to give Carla yet another fish was munching on the still wrapped seafood. "Aye!" He said through mouthfuls.

Gray waited for the cat to continue but ended up watching Happy eat the entire fish within a matter of seconds.

"He was at the monster's apartment last I saw him." He finally said after licking his paws clean.

"I thought she left for Hargeon." Grey wondered.

"Aye! But Natsu went to tell her he was going to go with the second group to Hargeon and convince her to switch Teams. The devil said no and beat us to a pulp for even asking." Fake tears pooled in the exceeds eyes as he searched for sympathy from anyone who would offer it. Sweet, sweet Wendy pulled him onto her lap at comforted the sobbing traitor.

"Ok, but where is he now?" the ice-make mage urged the mischievous cat on, knowing full well the pair of trouble makers had no doubt provoked the devil out of Lucy.

"Natsu and Lucy had a fight about some Lion and then she beat him up again and took off. I left after that in fear for my life, but Natsu found me later and told me he was going after her to teach her a lesson."

Grey couldn't help but chuckle at Happy the cat. He lived in his own little world and sometime you couldn't help but join him in it every once in a while. The now naked man chuckled at the idea of Natsu "teaching Lucy a lesson." That flame-tard didn't have the balls to make a move on a inflatable doll.

"So he wanted to get a head start on the mission without me ne? Well I'll just have to get the guys and take of tonight. I'm not gonna let that bastard find that beast before me."

"Grey, pfft pfft, your clothes." Happy laughed hysterically.

Wendy's eyes were shielded by the glaring Carla and Lily simply turned his head in indifference.

"Shit! When did that happen?!"

After rounding up Gajeel and Laxus, Gray had informed them of the situation. Infuriated at being outsmarted by the dimwitted dragon slayer, Laxus marched up towards the Masters office, ready to rat the idiot out, but was cut off after one word.

"Natsu…" Laxus began.

"Took off to Hargeon, yes I know. However, he didn't leave to go after the beast you're assigned to search for. Let us all pray that he doesn't find it…true destruction will soon follow if we don't find him first."

Three confused men stared back at the short elderly man. Clearly they were missing something, but what, they didn't know.

"Well I suppose I have no choice to fill you in entirely on the situation in Hargeon. Sit down brats, this is going to take a minute." Master Makarov said while gesturing to the seats opposite him and his desk.

"What's going on old man?" the blonde lightning dragon slayer asked hesitantly.

"Well, it seems that the current heat wave that's engulfed all of Magnolia was not a force of nature, but a surge of magical energy. I noticed it slowly building a couple weeks ago. It was so condensed around the guild that I began to investigate it quietly, and with Gajeel's help he's helped me discover that we have quite the situation on our hands."

Both Gray and Laxus whipped their heads around to stare at the heavily pierced iron dragon slayer. He was leaning casually against the wall, munching on a bolt or screw of some kind.

"Don't shoot the messenger." He said coolly, holding his hands up in defense. "It turns out that we have a certain dragon slayer that has reached magical maturity as a dragon slayer. It's supposed to take hundreds of years for a dragon to reach magical maturity, and once it does it's feral instincts take over as the need to procreate dominates all thoughts."

"Procreate?" Gray repeated.

"Ya know…screwing, doing the nasty, getting laid, fu…"

"He gets the point Gajeel," Master interrupted, deciding he should take over from here.

"Well according to Porlyusica, once a dragon reaches sexual maturity they secrete a magical pheromone that maintains the property of their magic. The pheromones then multiply and replicate until they spread far enough to allure ideal mates. They adhere themselves to possible mates and heighten their senses into a state of constant…ahem…arousal. Once these particles have found a prime candidate they dissolve themselves into the nervous system and slowly alter the body all the way down to its DNA, preparing the vessel for consummation."

Laxus nodded at his grandfather, now fully up to speed on the situation. As a second generation dragon slayer he was familiar with some of the history that goes along with the lost magic. Gray on the other hand still wore a confused look on his face. Makarov sighed at the task of re-explaining it in laymen's term for the second densest man in Fairy Tail, but Gajeel beat him to the punch.

"Dude, Flame-Brain is horny as fuck and basically marked Magnolia in his super-heated spunk. Now he's found out that Bunny Girl is turned on by him so he's going after her."

"Lucy wants to … mate … with Natsu?" Grey asked in disbelief.

"Ah, not entirely," Master cut in. "At first Lucy appeared to just be suffering from the effects of Natsu's Fire Dragon Pheromones, but after closer observation she seemed to be more flustered than the rest of us, she was acting out of character, and her magical aura has changed slightly. Lucy, simply put, is Natsu's chosen mate. He unknowingly spread his scent all over Magnolia to hide her scent from other matured dragon slayers, all while waiting for the pheromones to put her in a state of heat herself so he could consummate…err claim her as his mate.

"But what does this have to do with Hargeon?" Laxus asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gajeel butted in. "We gotta another horny slayer stalking the rich and famous. He's probably gone feral and just getting his jollies off of terrifying passersby's, but if Natsu and Numbnuts Number Two cross paths…they'll both go into territorial mode and destroy each other before destroying themselves."

"What exactly will happen?" It was Grey's turn to ask a question.

"Well," Master said. "The two will seek out eachother's mating partner and attempt to consume them, preventing the other dragon slayer from gaining his true source of power. Since, Natsu is already halfway through the process of mating with Lucy, and this mystery slayer is clearly not mating but using his heightned powers to rob steal and cheat, Natsu is at a severe disadvantage."

"Well then why the hell would you let Lucy go off in the direction of that beast?! Don't you think she should be here, protected by her guild."

"Ah, my child, that is not all" Makarov said with a knowing nod. "I feel your concern for your friend, but remember she is a very capable mage and in very capable hands. I wanted to keep a safe distance between Natsu and Lucy until the situation in Hargeon is resolved. If kept in close proximity, Natsu will surely mark her before long. However, if put in contact with the feral slayer Natsu will be sent into a panicked state that would most certainly lead to harming Lucy in desperation. I've filled Erza in entirely on the situation and Levy was very helpful in providing information on Dragon Slayer History for Porlyusica and myself."

Grey huffed in annoyance. How come he was always the last person to know about everything. He tugged at the collar of his shirt uncomfortably as his mind processed the entire situation for what it was. His frenemy was on the verge of pouncing on their friend and teammate, and that left a sour taste in the ice-make mage's mouth. He didn't like the idea of the dense dipshit getting to claim Lucy as his own personal prize. Lucy should have a choice in the matter and the way it looked to him, Natsu was about to take it from her without a second…or first thought.

"What do you need us to do Master?" Grey asked coldly, ready for his orders.

"I need for you to find Natsu and make sure he doesn't find the beast before you. The three of you are more than capable of keeping him under control long enough to reason with him if you were to all run into the stray slayer together, but alone, I fear Natsu will consume himself in a power he cannot yet control to protect his partner."

The three men nodded before hustling out of the Master's office and out of the guild. Knowing that they had to make up for the hour head start the fire mage had on them they hurried to the train station. Knowing Natsu, and knowing that he was alone, they were beyond sure that he had set off towards Hargeon on foot. They'd make it there just before him if they took the next train. Ready for the mission at hand, Gray Laxus and Gajeel boarded the train.

Natsu

Natsu had raced through the woods; trees, bushes, animals, hell even monsters could have flew past him and he wouldn't even know. His body was being pulled by sheer force, he felt his magic swelling as he came closer and closer to his target. He'd made it into Hargeon in less than an hour and all he had to do now was climb that cliff to the exclusive resort and find that delicious morsel he had been craving for so long now.

He was famished, but not in the traditional sense of the word. The unbearable hunger he felt could never be satisfied by fire, gourmet prepared meals, or even the exquisit foods he'd feasted on in the celestial realm. Natsu Dragneel had tasted heaven, and he was certain he would find it between he partners thick creamy thighs.

The dragon slayer wasted no time crossing town and hiking up the cliff that began at the harbor's shoreline. He avoided the woods and focused every slayer sense he had on the growing relief he felt as the distance between him and his prey closed in. He couldn't wait to get his hand on her.

She had been so soft beneath his fingers, and no matter how hard he had tried to fight it every fiber of his being craved her. He was rattled with anxiety every moment she wasn't with him. Blind fury took him over completely when he discovered another man breeching _his_ territory.

Countless times had he scared away man and mage alike. He had the routine down to an art now. Each worthless sack of shit that dared think he was good enough for Lucy was promptly threatened with the option of being flambéed, grilled, broiled, or burnt. He knew it was selfish, but he couldn't let just anyone have Lucy. She was precious, and needed to be protected at all costs. The self-doubt that clouded her breathtaking brown eyes was the small price he had to pay each time he ended her relationship for her, even though it killed him inside to know he was to blame.

It ate away at him when he'd catch lecherous bastards ogle her unbelievable body. He'd managed to keep her out of Sorcerer Weekly so far, thankfully keeping her legendary measurements contained to Magnolia's swarm of perverts by doing extra interviews and picking up extra jobs to pay master for the "severe inconvenience" but again it was worth it.

She was his. He had always considered her so. From the moment that weirdo had stumbled her way into his life, he had known she was not only something special, but something special to him. Igneel had told him years ago that when he found his mate, he would find his home. Sure enough, Lucy had been the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars lighting his way in the darkness of abandonment he'd lived through for so long. She opened her life up to him, allowing him to walk through this world along with her, and in return he laid his life down for her time and time again, finding home by her side. He wasn't going to waste any more time, he had to make her understand that he was everything she needed…and in time he could become someone who deserved her.

Natsu reached the precipice of the cliff and pulled himself over the ledge. He then bounded through the grounds until he found her scent. The emotional state he had been in moments ago disappeared as her stardust and honeysuckle fragranced laced the air, and his undeniable hunger for her came full force. His eyes darkened and fangs extended slightly. He sniffed the air to find himself being pulled towards the East wing, he passed employees and guests that roamed the gardens on the grounds of the resort, finding an entrance he barged through the doors.

"Welcome to Tsuyu Ryokan and Resort! My name is Katara, how may I be of service?" a feminine voice said.

"I'm with Fairy Tail, I'm looking for my comrades." He said automatically.

"Ah, we were only expecting three mages from Fairy Tail. Master only prepared three rooms for the hired mages."

"I won't be staying, I'm assigned to search the surrounding forest tomorrow, I'm only here to … touch base… with my partner, Lucy Heartfilia." The words flew out of his mouth without a thought. Who knew he was capable of being professional. Leave it to Lucy to be the one to bring out the latent maturity in the hyperactive dragon slayer.

"Ah, I see." She said before giving him directions to the private wing given to the Fairy Tail mages. He had barely acknowledged the girl, focused solely on eliminating the distance between he and his partner.

Natsu knew he was getting close when he could here girly music playing along with laughter and glasses clinking. The tinkling laughter of his partner stopped him in his tracks as he lost himself in the sound for a moment. He rolled his eyes as he caught sight of the empty bottles of wine that were strewn on the floor. He was about to walk around the corner and announce his presence until he caught the conversation the girls were having.

"Thass easy Lu-Lu," Levy slurred. "He's jealous."

Natsu's stomach tightened as he waited for Lucy's reply.

"Nuh uh!" Lucy slurred back. Oh, great… "He doesn't think I'm sexy."

_The fuck I don't, even memories of Gramp's through the not-so-secret peephole couldn't keep his dick from getting hard when I start thinking of all the things I want to do to you and that sinful body. Do you have any idea how much you torment me with those curves, and those seductive eyes, and pouty lips…shit._ His pants were beginning to tighten already.

"Keep thinking that way and you'll cause yourself a whole lot of trouble." Erza added in. "Clearly Natsu is protective of you and clearly he is possessive. The easiest way to find him is to look for you. Don't be surprised if one day he just claims you as his."

_Damn, am I that obvious?_

"What do you mean?" Lucy's sweet voice asked in an almost innocent curiosity.

_Don't worry Luce, I'll show you exactly what she means._ He thought pervertedly.

"I'm sure Levy could explain this better." Erza mumbled. Oh Natsu couldn't wait to hear this.

Levy giggled furiously. "Well I don't know if I should tell you…You said it's not like that between you two."

_Did Lucy really say that?_ He wondered. There were times he was certain she felt at least a little of what he felt. Especially all the times she caught him ogling her and he made up lame excuses about how he was afraid she'd spill out of her shirt or that he was only trying to help her catch a man. She had to know he worshiped the ground she walked on.

"I wanna know what she meant!" Lucy whined.

"Why so you can fantasize about it later when you're all alone?" At that last question, Natsu had to peer around the corner to see his partner's reaction. It was important he see her face as she answered Levy's very personal inquiry.

Lucy's mouth dropped in disbelief; she had a dark blush on her petal soft cheeks and she lowered her head so her bangs could fall over her eyes, hiding what those chocolate and honey orbs couldn't. She licked her lips nervously before biting her bottom lip. His eyes darkened further as he examined those plum stained lips. He needed to know what they'd feel like against his own.

"Tell me Levy! I wanna know!" She yelled before tackling the significantly smaller girl.

"L-l-lu-chan! STOP!"

It was then and only then that Natsu noticed the attire his partner was wearing. She had on a pink top that had a silk brassiere with a lace trimmed neckline that barely covered her massive breasts. They practically spilled out as she wrestled around as the petite capped lace sleeves hung off her shoulders giving her no support. The soft pink silk that fell from the bodice was open in the center revealing her taut tummy and a pair of lace pink panties.

Natsu began to drool as common sense left him. He forgot about the other two girls who were in the room throwing pillows at the object of his desire. He simply followed on foot after another until he struck the corner of a table knocking over a lamp with an deafening CRASH.

The heads of long colorful hair whipped around to face his direction. He watched as the laughter and life that sparkled in her big brown eyes disappeared and a hard glare replaced it. In the back of his mind he knew he was still in trouble but it was hard to focus on anything when she was dressed like that, especially when she was radiating that heavenly smell of stardust and honeysuckle.

She was froze in the position she was wrestling with Levy in; bent on two knees, legs slightly parted, leaning forward with one hand steadying herself and the other holding a small pillow. Shaking off the shock of the sudden intrusion, she straightened up allowing the slit in her top to open further revealing the small damp spot between her thighs…he was starting to lose grip on his sanity already.

He heard her scoff at him, clearly not following his line of eyesight.

"What are _you _doing here?" She demanded in that stern tone he loved to hate.

_Oh yes, things were working out splendidly so far …_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Sooo I'll hopefully be finished with the next chapter tonight. I'm so sorry for the wait. I kind of wrote myself into a corner and I had trouble making my way out of it. I have the big idea, it's just putting the pieces together in the right order…hmph. Wish me luck, send me brain food. I love you're guys' opinions and maybe a random thought might spark a genius thread of imagination that would put lightening into my fingers again. Where is Laxus when you need him?

Once more….GOMEN for the lack luster chapter. I pray to Mavis that the next one more than makes up for this crappy piece of shit…we're getting to the good stuff now :)


	7. Chapter 7

I know you've been waiting and here it is! Weird Science V in all its glory! Well not all its glory, this is a two part chapter and the second part was just too juicy that I had to keep it from distracting you from the first part of the chapter.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

That was my evil laugh in case you didn't realize.

A/N: Just to clarify so no one is confused: While writing in Lucy's POV there will be some other POV's present, such as her spirits. Because they are a part of her I figured I could take liberty and have their thoughts voiced out as well while in her part of the chapter. Ok? OK!  
Mashima's-not mine

And here we go with the next installment of Weird Science 3

LUCY POV

Lucy could feel his eyes traveling all over her body…and unlike all the times before she knew without a doubt he wasn't scanning her over for injuries, but leisurely taking in her form. Somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that she was indecent, and straddling another indecently clad girl…but she didn't care. The anger and hurt she'd felt before surfaced from the haze of wine but melted in his burning gaze as she felt that familiar heat pooling deep within her once again.

She felt as if her body was being pulled towards him by some magnetic force and try as she might, she could not resist admiring him. The way his waistcoat draped open, revealing his taut abdominals made her fingers itch to run along the hard ridges of each individual muscle. And oh, how she loved the way they tapered into a V that disappeared beneath the waistline of his white harem pants. She often found herself wondering what lay at the apex of the appealing shape of his lower abdomen…maybe a tuft of pink hair to match his unruly spiked locks?

The molten desired that burned her from inside out had made its way down to her core and she could feel it slicken her opening further more. Afraid that he might notice the evidence of her lust for him, she quickly straightened herself up, clumsily helping Levy to her feet as well.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She attempted to sound stern and uninterested, the look in his eyes proved she had managed to catch his attention.

Every bit of joy and happiness that had been written clear across her face only moments ago completely vanished as her beautiful brown eyes met his. Her full pink lips fell into a frown, and for the first time since she'd known him, she purposely did not return his infectious grin.

"I came for you Luce," he said seriously.

That caught her attention. Even when Natsu knew he was in the dog house with her he always kept his mood light. It actually bothered her that he never took their "disagreements" seriously. He always joked around, even while apologizing, but this time was different. Although he was smiling, it didn't quite reach his onyx eyes, which were abnormally dark…almost entirely black and she swore his fangs had grown longer..._that's ridiculous, I've just had too much to drink,_ she told herself. With a sigh, she gave him a bored reply.

"Well I have no interest in talking to you." she said while reaching for her now full glass of plum wine. Taking a sip before continuing, "I'm not in at the moment, please try again later," She giggled idiotically for a moment before saying, "Or better yet don't. I have a mission to do and you're not welcome to join us."

Natsu's eyes flashed dangerously at her as she pretty much told him to fuck off.

For the love of Mavis she couldn't get a hold on her emotions. One moment she was on the verge of tears thinking about the spiteful things he'd said to her, the next she was practically ready to offer herself to him on a silver platter, legs spread wide and waiting. Each time she looked at him, or even got near to him, all common sense flew out the window. It was frustrating to no end asshe felt the alcohol in her veins start to fuel her anger. The hell she was going through would have to do for now, there was no way she was just going to bend over for him…not yet at least. Even in her inebriated state she knew that she was in the right and had every reason to make the man suffer… _I really should find my whip._ She thought briefly before shaking away the perverted thoughts once more.

"Good because I don't plan on doing much talking." He nearly growled.

"There's a surprise." She scoffed back.

Lucy eyed him nervously as he closed the distance between them in three long strides, his eyes never leaving hers. She was frozen in place as he stood mere inches away from her. His eyes held something so different from their usually playful nature. She could feel the dense heat radiating off of him, engulfing her anger in a haze of desire so strong her knees buckled beneath her.

Quick reflexes on his part saved her from hitting the ground forcefully. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Had it not felt so deliciously wonderful to be crushed against him she would've let her arms hang like dead weight in protest of the unwanted embrace, but she couldn't deny her body's reaction to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer.

The blonde nuzzled her face into him, letting her flushed cheek press against the dark bare skin of his toned chest. She inhaled his scent, loving the way the wild aroma tickled her nose. Despite herself she let out a sigh of contentment while she felt his heart beat against her cheek. She wondered momentarily what it would feel like to be this close to him without bothersome clothes, skin touching skin, heated flesh caressing heated flesh...a sudden vibration from beneath her flushed flesh broke her heated fantasy.

The fire mage let out a throaty laugh as he pulled away from her before tucking a stray golden lock behind her ear. She turned to face the man who caused her so much turmoil earlier that day and felt as if she was being robbed of her vengeance. One simple hug was all it took for her to forget how upset she was with him?! It wasn't fair. She wasn't going to let some … Hentai Fever as she'd come to call her current state, win over her will power. If he didn't learn now, he never would.

Regaining what little composure she had left she pulled herself from his grip and readjusted the bosom of her far from modest night gown before returning to her former position next to the two equally intoxicated girls. She wrapped her arms around herself in attempt to hide her exposed parts (and to hold her mischievous body in place…its seemed that her limbs had developed minds of their own!) every inch of her felt electrified and she was frantically restraining herself to stay put. She could feel her determination crumbling away like the walls she'd built around her heart years ago; walls that only he was capable of tearing down…but then again, Natsu could destroy anything. She was about to open her mouth to say something snarky but Erza beat her to it.

"That's enough for tonight Natsu, she'll take your…erm…apology into consideration, but for now I think that it's best if you two separate." There was a hidden meaning behind her words, but the inebriated celestial mage failed to notice once again.

Lucy looked at the two girls next her, then back to Natsu. She kind of wanted to hear what half assed explanation her idiotic partner had for his uncalled for behavior, but another part of her wanted to make him suffer. She knew that it would torture him thinking their friendship was on rocky terms. Their long time partnership wasn't in danger by a long shot, Natsu would always be her best friend and she knew that she had forgiven him long before she was willing to admit it to herself or him, but that didn't change the fact that he was wrong and in need of punishment. _Where IS my whip?_

"Erza, c'mon. I just need to talk to Luce." He was beginning to sound impatient…that was record timing. He was clearly doing everything in his power to restrain himself.

The blonde in question bit her bottom lip in frustration, not quite sure of what she wanted to do at this point in time. Little did she know, her decision had been made for her as Erza and Levy came to her side, both linking arms with the confused celestial spirit mage.

"Natsu, I think its best you leave it be for the night. We've all been drinking and anything you say to her now would fall on deaf ears." Erza said.

"Yeah, *hiccup* MEANIE!" Levy slurred.

"Seriously guys? Come on I just need to talk to Luce, alone. I only want to…" he began, before growling in obvious frustration.

"Luce? C'mon don't be like this. We're best friends, partners, _nakama…_let's work this out." Natsu was getting desperate to get the slightest response from her, but she was staring at the floor, completely avoiding eye contact with him.

"A best friend would have NEVER said such cruel things to me." She all but whispered from behind the curtain of her blonde bangs, not wanting to meet his intense stare. She could feel his eyes on her, and she knew if she were to look up, her constitution would slip away and she'd fall into his arms while crying hysterically. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing just how deeply he hurt her. A lone tear escaped beneath lowered lashes and she wiped it away furiously.

"Please, just go." Was all she said before turning around and walking away.

"Luce…" his voice hitched at end of her name.

"You heard her Jerk Face." Levy said before chasing after her.

Lucy gave one last glance back in his direction just in time to see the pain written clear across his face before he whipped around and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

"Are you ok?" Erza asked as she pulled the blonde into one of her iron grip hugs.

"I'll be fine," she replied. "I just want to be alone right now."

Lucy didn't want her friends to worry about her, but she was struggling to keep the tears at bay. Drinking all that wine hadn't done what she'd thought it would. It only made her feel better for a little while before all her pain and insecurities came crashing back full force until she felt as if she was about to suffocate. All she needed was to make it into the privacy of her room and she would be free to ball her eyes out.

The spirit mage said goodnight and headed towards her suite. She had barely managed to shut the door behind her before the tears started to flow. She buckled over and leaned against the door before the sobs took over and her body was shaking violently. If anything, the drinking had only made her more hysterical. She wiped her tears away only to have more tears stain her flushed cheeks. She pulled her knees to herself and rested her chin on them.

"Please don't cry my love." A voice said before she felt warm arms wrap themselves around her.

The blonde went rigid before she recognized the bright reddish-orange head of hair that had nestled into the crook of her neck. Strong arms lifted her up from the floor and she finally turned to meet the gaze of her ever faithful and loyal Lion spirit.

"Oh, Loke…" was all she could say before letting another fit of sobs wreak havoc on her body.

He carried her to the couch and sat down himself, nestling her on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly, simply offering her the comfort of a friend while she cried and cried.

"Want to tell me what's got you so upset that I could feel your pain all the way in the Celestial Spirit World?" he asked, brushing a few stray tears away.

She said nothing, simply shaking her head. There was no reason to tell him that Natsu had said all those hurtful things because he assumed there was something between master and spirit. Loke would no doubt challenge Natsu, to defend her honor, and that would only end miserably.

"Baka," he said shaking his own head in return. "He's a fool."

"You knew?" she asked, eyes wide in astonishment.

"What kind of devoted spirit would I be if I didn't know everything there was to know about my master?" he smiled at her while brushing his fingers along the swollen lower lip of his beloved master. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He loved her with every fiber of his eternal being, and he always would. Just as Capricorn had sworn himself to Layla and all future generations, Leo decided he would swear himself to Lucy and her future children…although he secretly hoped he would father those children himself…but either way, he would be happy just to be near her.

Another tear escaped beneath lowered lashes and his heart broke a bit more. _Damn you Natsu! What in Earthland were you thinking?_ He thought to himself before pulling her into another embrace. He eyed the mark that still graced her neck from earlier that day. It wasn't as violent red as it had been when he had given it to her, now pink in color like the blush on her cheeks. He had only hoped to warn off suitors, claiming the territory he thought was rightfully his, but by the looks of things, his beloved master was already in love with the flame-brained barbarian, and clearly she wasn't handling it quite well.

"Lucy my dear, you know how much you mean to the spirits. We all love you, I most of all…"

She pulled out of the tender embrace he'd enveloped her in. Her eyes were no longer brimming with tears, but sadness still lingered there.

"I have something I've wanted to tell you…" he started. He was about to confess everything, the reason for the love bite, his eternal love for her, even his pledge to remain hers for all eternity…however fate had another idea of rejecting his advances.

"What the HELL is going on here?" a dangerously low voice growled from the corner of the room. A masculine figure shielded in shadows stood at the opening doorway of the balcony.

Loke felt his master's sinfully perfect body go motionless in his arms...Lucy looked at the furious fire mage in pure terror, as if she knew hell was about to open its hideous mouth before them and swallow her whole.

"N-natsu…" she stammered.

"YOU!" he sneered directing his eyes at the man beneath her.

The king of the zodiac looked at his long-time friend and former guild member, all camaraderie had clearly disappeared in the dragon slayers eyes. He looked as if he was ready to tear the lion spirit apart limb by limb.

"Natsu!" she cried, leaping from her seat on Loke's lap and raising her hands in defense, catching both men's attention. "It's not what you think." She said insistently.

"Stay out of this Luce, he's not listening." The lion spirit said before rising from the couch, placing an arm out in front of her to keep her out of the way.

Fresh tears escaped beneath lowered lashes and her shoulders shook violently. There was nothing the celestial spirit mage wanted to see less than her best friend and most loyal spirit spar because of her. It broke her heart to know she was responsible and angered her to no end that the men in her life were so DENSE. She let out cry of pure frustration.

"Fine! Kill yourselves for all I care. You men are RIDICULOUS!"

And to no surprise her words fell on deaf ears. Natsu's glare never moved an inch off the redhead. The spirit in turn straightened himself into a defensive stance.

"You crossed a line Loke, one I'm not likely to forgive." Natsu's tone was dark and menacing. His eyes were deep pools of black and malice. He looked capable of murder as he crouched into an attack position, barring his teeth in a display of dominance.

Leo the lion was not intimidated in the leasr, he knew the mindset of the feral animal as a second nature and was well aware of the dragon slayer's over protectiveness. Yes, he was more than familiar with feral behavior; in fact Natsu's actions matched that of a newly awakened dragon. He had watched Draco act peculiarly similar centuries ago, before the worlds had divided. Realization took mere seconds after putting all the pieces together. Natsu was maturing as a dragon slayer and ready to link with a mate!

Loke relaxed from his fighting stance and looked at his beloved master with knowing eyes. His poor princess was in for a long and _ahem_ trying week.

Lucy caught the oddly placed look in her spirit's eyes, was that pity? She cocked her head to the side, wondering what exactly Loke was up to.

"Silly reptile, didn't you know that most celestial spirits have many _different_ ways and means of pleasing their masters. We don't just serve on the battle field you know? I've been known to outrival the best at answering _my master's_ every whim."

Lucy was stunned into silence with now saucer-wide eyes. She was now staring dumbfounded at Loke. _Did he want to die?_ Even she was well aware of the kill aura that surrounded the pink haired fire mage.

"Loke, do you have any final words?" Natsu growled ominously.

A smirk graced the redhead's perfect lips, he had Natsu exactly where he wanted him. With a quick reach of his arm he pulled Lucy back into his embrace, pulled her blond locks away from her neck so he could nuzzle the love bite he'd given her earlier whilst she was wearing the exact same negligee.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, daring the King of the Zodiac to make one more move. His knees were bent, and his body leaned forward, ready to pounce on his victim.

"If anything I should be the feral beast and you the lecherous man who stepped in on my territory, or did you fail to notice my mark?" a sly grin stayed in place as each word fell from his mouth, dripping with insinuations. He pursed his lips and kissed the fading pink mark on her neck, making sure to push every button the dragon slayer had.

Natsu unclenched his jaw to let out a violent roar. Quicker than her blurred vision could keep up with, he was no longer crouched in place but lunging himself at the taunting celestial spirit.

"Are you upset that I kissed her, or because I did it first?" the lion jeered while dodging each forceful blow.

"I'm gonna _kill _you before you hear that answer." The stalking dragon slayer lunged at him again and again, arms engulfed in raging fire, but the lithe cat was too fast.

"Well Princess, I don't think I'm helping much here." Loke said coolly his hands still in their pockets. "Call me again when you need opinions on your next … _purchases._" He winked at his master and disappeared in a cloud of celestial smoke, returning to his home in the Celestial Realm.

Lucy was still locked in place. She didn't know what to make of the entire situation and she was in no mental state to attempt to make sense of it at this point in time. She cursed Loke for abandoning her with a livid dragon slayer but again she figured it was her turn to let into him. She wanted to make sure that he would never stick his nose where it didn't belong again, namely her sex life…or lack there of. She was stopped in her tracks before ever moving an inch…

Natsu had wasted no time cornering her against the door to the master bedroom. He pinned her against the wooden frame and looked into her eyes with an intensity she'd never known before. The girl felt so much warmth and He wrapped his arms around her one reached behind her to open the door while the other skirted fingers over her nightgown till it reached the opening. In an instant his hands were all over her bare skin, lighting a fire within in her everywhere they touched. Fierce hands gripped at her thighs as he wrapped her legs around him. She let out a small squeak in futile protest and buried her face into his chest as he carried her into her room, kicking the door shut behind him.

**Natsu POV**

Natsu awoke from a blind rage only to fall victim to pure animalistic lust in a matter of milliseconds. He vaguely remembered challenging Loke after watching the playboy seduce _**his**_ Lucy in front of his own eyes. He had failed to remember that Lucy was still wearing that sorry excuse of a nightgown, so when he calmed down enough to take in his surroundings he found his precious Lucy standing before him in nothing more than see through fabric that left nothing to the imagination.

Just as he had this morning he felt lust take over his senses and drive him into a wild frenzy. She was his, and no other man alive will ever witness her perfection as he had. His heart was throbbing in his chest and his magical energy spiraled out of control. More so than when fighting with that fucking pervert who dare imagine Lucy as his. Before he could work himself up he took one look into her alluring doe eyes and the sea of uncertainty he'd been in lost in for weeks was calming, the overwhelming power that threatened to consume him each day ceased its raging embers and in turn he felt transcendent glowing warmth.

Without realizing it he had cornered her against the door. She was quivering beneath him and he felt an undeniable urge to hold her again. He needed to get her entirely to himself, even here wasn't private enough for him. She was a secret star no one could see; if anyone knew what treasures she could unfold she'd find someone better and he'd be lost for eternity.

Opening the door with one hand and ensnaring his prey in the other he searched for free skin to purchase within the folds of the pale pink fabric. Once he reached the entrance he entered both hands and hungrily groped at her curvaceous waist. Needing to be closer he searched for her thick thighs and gripped the luscious limbs wrapping them around him so she could feel just how much he needed her.

Her face was buried in his chest, He could feel her lips part with each heavy breath brushing along his collar bone and neck. She surrounded him in her intoxicating scent, something he would willingly suffocate in.

His hands drifted from her taut waist towards the swell of her hips and her deliciously round bottom. Mavis, he worshiped her ass. Of course he'd have to be blind to not thank the spirits for her massive breasts, but her plump rump was just as appetizing. It reminded him of a juicy succulent ham, and consequently he wanted to devour her.

His hands grabbed at the thick flesh, wishing he could sink his teeth into her creamy skin instead, but he had to keep control of himself. He was no fool, he knew what was going on. He'd felt his magic slipping away from his control when lingering thoughts of his beloved partner started to become the center of his attention. He loved her. So much so that it consumed him in a fierce aching need. She needed to be his.

With all the peculiar things that were happening around him and his Lucy came memories of days long ago with Igneel. His father had explained to him what it meant to be a dragon. At first the fire mage had assumed it meant a massive scaly body with wings who could breathe fire and destroy anything in its path.

_"Not quite, my son." Igneel had chuckled._

_ "Well what is a dragon then?" the small boy had pouted in disappointment at his father's answer._

_ "A dragon is a magical being who lives solely for one purpose," the fire dragon replied._

_ "What papa?" Natsu had straightned himself up before his father, now hanging off every word._

_ "A dragon lives for its soul."_

_ "I don't get it." Natsu had said with another confused pout._

_ "Child, listen closely. A dragon is born with a soul, and yes it's very important to reach for the soul's desire, but in order for a hatchling to become a true dragon he must find that one person in this whole wide universe that his soul reaches for. And once that happens, my boy, that person's soul becomes your own. Your soul no longer matters and every wish and desire of your chosen one's soul is yours to fufill."_

_ "Like family?" Natsu asked, slowly grasping the concept at the time._

_ "Yes son, like family. She will be your home, your best friend, your rock, your weakness, your fire, your entire reason for being. She will be your soul."_

Yes Natsu was a dense fool who failed to understand many things in this world, but he understood family, and Lucy was the glue that held his family together. Without her he would cease to exist. She was the center of his universe, and now it was time to prove to her that he could be the center of hers.

**Back at the Guild**

Mira looked around the guild in boredom. It just wasn't fun with Natsu and Lucy gone, and now all of team Natsu and Laxus and Gajeel now too were gone. There were no destructive fights breaking out, no cheap insults being thrown, and no longing looks were lingered between her favorite couple. She had a good idea of what exactly was going on around here, but kept her mouth shut in order to gain Intel. It hadn't escaped her notice that Natsu had been lurking around Lucy more than usual lately, and in an entirely different nature for that matter._ He's all grown up! _

She put away the last polished glass in its place and readjusted her spotless apron. Master hadn't left his office since Grey and the others had raced out of the guild. She called over to her sister, Lisanna to take over the bar so she could investigate further.

After climbing the stairs to the second floor she made her way down the short corridor and knocked on Master Makarov's door before opening it.

A smile crept on the old man's weary face. "Ahh, Mira , I was wondering how long it would take you this time." He chuckled as he gestured her to come in before beginning to fill her in on the whole matter. Porlyusica closed the door behind the bar-maid and returned to her stance behind Master. I only took several minutes for the albino bar-maid to get up to speed on her beloved friends situation.

"In order to complete the transition from dragon slayer to dragon, the slayer must bind himself with his mate, quite literally uniting their souls. However, the process is very volatile and if the slayer allows the immense power that comes with awakening True Dragon Force to devour him he will in return consume his mate's soul, trapping his partner's life force within him to allow the transformation to complete without the need of an actual mate. In short enslaving her for eternity, but this only happens in rare cases where the slayer is consumed with fear resulting in an undeniable desire for power.

"As obsessed with strength Natsu is, I can see reason for concern…but I still don't see him just letting his magic overwhelm him. He won't even admit defeat to the hands of fate." Mira said.

"You are very right my dear," Makarov said with a nod. "But these pheromones aren't just simple particles. When examined closely they are changing their properties. Only several days ago, the only magical property they contained was that of fire, Natsu's magic. Now they have evolved into something different, something is cooling down the dense heated pressure of the dragon slayer magic and attempting to control it, almost taking the blazing fire within itself and smothering it."

"I'm not quite sure I follow you master." Mira said.

"In order for Natsu to complete maturity as a dragon, he most consume his mate's soul in a ritual known as Dragon Consummation. Natsu has the magical components to summon his fire at will, but with the new magic that comes with his transformation he will need the magical components to materialize within him to control the new element. The mate is not harmed if done properly and her soul remains forever protected by her dragon. In return for eternal life along his side, the dragon gains the magical source of power known as her soul which in turn grants him undeniable strength." He said seriously.

"Natsu's already begun the process of binding his soul to hers. Her soul's wave length is calming his down so that they can intertwine themselves together. Whether they know it or not, he is halfway through the process of Dragon Consummation…and if finished successfully, he will become a fire dragon with a celestial soul. His powers will be amplified beyond belief…he could very well become the strongest dragon in the history of the species, next to Acnologia." Porlyusica said, trying to mask her concern for the spirit mage. If anything were to go wrong, the girl would be stripped of her free will and become a Dragon's Slave for eternity. Her human form would disappear from this world and all that would remain would be a ghost of her soul, left here to from Earthland in search of her dragon mate.

"Either way, her soul will be bound to his in a matter of days. If we don't retrieve her soon, she will become his mate or worse, his power source…"

Don't worry Guys as I said this is a Two Part Chapter and the Second part will be up in no time! I swear on the holyship of NALU! It just wouldn't do it justice to attach it to this point so please take a deep breath and untwist those panties, I promise to make this ride worthwhile.

XOXOXOXOX


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for all the kind words of support. I am currently working on a new fanfic right now and hope to start publishing it within a week or two. :) I am so glad to have all the reviews and the favorites…I'm also pleasantly surprised at the increasing Author Favorites!

I know you don't care about any of this so lets just start out with Fairy Tail does not belong to me but to the almighty Mashima.

Gomen for taking so long. 3

Weird Science V-Part II

**Previously...**

Lucy was still locked in place. She didn't know what to make of the entire situation and she was in no mental state to attempt to make sense of it at this point in time. She cursed Loke for abandoning her with a livid dragon slayer but again she figured it was her turn to let into him. She wanted to make sure that he would never stick his nose where it didn't belong again, namely her sex life…or lack thaere of. She was stopped in her tracks before ever moving an inch…

Natsu had wasted no time cornering her against the door to the master bedroom. He pinned her against the wooden frame and looked into her eyes with an intensity she'd never known before. The girl felt so much warmth and He wrapped his arms around her one reached behind her to open the door while the other skirted fingers over her nightgown till it reached the opening. In an instant his hands were all over her bare skin, lighting a fire within in her everywhere they touched. Fierce hands gripped at her thighs as he wrapped her legs around him. She let out a small squeak in futile protest and buried her face into his chest as he carried her into her room, kicking the door shut behind him.

**Natsu POV**

Natsu awoke from a blind rage only to fall victim to pure animalistic lust in a matter of milliseconds. He vaguely remembered challenging Loke after watching the playboy seduce **_his_** Lucy in front of his own eyes. He had failed to remember that Lucy was still wearing that sorry excuse of a nightgown, so when he calmed down enough to take in his surroundings he found his precious Lucy standing before him in nothing more than see through fabric that left nothing to the imagination.

Just as he had this morning he felt lust take over his senses and drive him into a wild frenzy. She was his, and no other man alive will ever witness her perfection as he had. His heart was throbbing in his chest and his magical energy spiraled out of control. More so than when fighting with that fucking pervert who dare imagine Lucy as his. Before he could work himself up he took one look into her alluring doe eyes and the sea of uncertainty he'd been in lost in for weeks was calming, the overwhelming power that threatened to consume him each day ceased its raging embers and in turn he felt transcendent glowing warmth.

Without realizing it he had cornered her against the door. She was quivering beneath him and he felt an undeniable urge to hold her again. He needed to get her entirely to himself, even here wasn't private enough for him. She was a secret star no one could see; if anyone knew what treasures she could unfold she'd find someone better and he'd be lost for eternity.

Opening the door with one hand and ensnaring his prey in the other he searched for free skin to purchase within the folds of the pale pink fabric. Once he reached the entrance he entered both hands and hungrily groped at her curvaceous waist. Needing to be closer he searched for her thick thighs and gripped the luscious limbs wrapping them around him so she could feel just how much he needed her.

Her face was buried in his chest, He could feel her lips part with each heavy breath brushing along his collar bone and neck. She surrounded him in her intoxicating scent, something he would willingly suffocate in.

His hands drifted from her taut waist towards the swell of her hips and her deliciously round bottom. Mavis, he worshiped her ass. Of course he'd have to be blind to not thank the spirits for her massive breasts, but her plump rump was just as appetizing. It reminded him of a juicy succulent ham, and consequently he wanted to devour her.

His hands grabbed at the thick flesh, wishing he could sink his teeth into her creamy skin instead, but he had to keep control of himself. He was no fool, he knew what was going on. He'd felt his magic slipping away from his control when lingering thoughts of his beloved partner started to become the center of his attention. He loved her. So much so that it consumed him in a fierce aching need. She needed to be his.

With all the peculiar things that were happening around him and his Lucy came memories of days long ago with Igneel. His father had explained to him what it meant to be a dragon. At first the fire mage had assumed it meant a massive scaly body with wings who could breathe fire and destroy anything in its path.

_"Not quite, my son." Igneel had chuckled._

_ "Well what is a dragon then?" the small boy had pouted in disappointment at his father's answer._

_ "A dragon is a magical being who lives solely for one purpose," the fire dragon replied._

_ "What papa?" Natsu had straightned himself up before his father, now hanging off every word._

_ "A dragon lives for its soul."_

_ "I don't get it." Natsu had said with another confused pout._

_ "Child, listen closely. A dragon is born with a soul, and yes it's very important to reach for the soul's desire, but in order for a hatchling to become a true dragon he must find that one person in this whole wide universe that his soul reaches for. And once that happens, my boy, that person's soul becomes your own. Your soul no longer matters and every wish and desire of your chosen one's soul is yours to fufill."_

_ "Like family?" Natsu asked, slowly grasping the concept at the time._

_ "Yes son, like family. She will be your home, your best friend, your rock, your weakness, your fire, your entire reason for being. She will be your soul."_

Yes Natsu was a dense fool who failed to understand many things in this world, but he understood family, and Lucy was the glue that held his family together. Without her he would cease to exist. She was the center of his universe, and now it was time to prove to her that he could be the center of hers.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**LEMON POV**

A/N: that was your only warning.

Lucy shivered fiercely when she unburied her face from his chest just in time to catch the dark look that consumed Natsu's expressive eyes. A borderline demonic smirk graced his enticing mouth while fangs flashed menacingly, promising to demonstrate just how sharp they were.

"Lucy, how about another sleepover?" the intimidating slayer asked sweetly.

The contradiction between his voice and the look on his face was as unsettling as it was exciting and the blonde felt herself shake with equal parts of fear and anticipation. She kept eye contact with him no matter how much he shook her to the core. She would say this and only say it once. Maybe, once again, it was because the wine was still flowing freely in her veins, but she knew that she had to let him know, just once, that she was his.

"O-only if you promise to share my bed." She said in a voice, feather soft, as if to mask the shyness that made itself known on blushing cheeks.

"I will if you promise me I'll be the only one." He said, and her heart flew out if her chest..

She wiggled in his embrace, legs still wrapped around his waist. She tilted her head upwards to face him completely. The slick folds beneath silk panties were so dampened she swore he could feel her juices moisten his own pants. It was then she became fully aware of the hard flesh prodding her behind. Before becoming consumed with the lust that was threatening to take over she pulled him forward and placed her lips hesitantly on his.

His whole body went stiff beneath her at first, but as she relaxed into the kiss so did he. It was innocent at first, her supple pink lips meeting his full ones in shy anticipation before deepening into hungry mouthfuls of each other's heavy breaths. His tongue darted out and slithered into hers mid-sigh as she tugged on his neck, needing to feel him closer. She welcomed the slick muscle into her mouth by licking and lapping at the prodding tongue. He groaned in pleasure and bit at her lower lip, sucking it into his own mouth before letting it go with an audible POP.

"You didn't answer me Luce." He said in a low, husky voice. It made her tremble from head to toe, it was so sexy and filled with lust.

"Hmm?" She hummed dizzily before planting feather light kisses on his cheek, following down his jawline to his thick, long neck.

"Promise me that as long as I am yours you will be mine. Promise me yourself for eternity. Promise me that I will be your one and only, and I will promise you that you will be my everything. I will promise you my mind, body, and soul." He nipped at her lobe and planted kisses of his own on her neck while whispering the words into her ear.

She quivered in his arms and felt the need to make him happy become vitally important. No matter the amount of wine or the haze of lust she'd been living in, she needed to see him with that ridiculously large smile on his face, onyx eyes swirling with mischief and excitement…the promise of adventure AND security swimming deep within their depths. That was her Natsu, and she'd say or do anything to have him that way always.

"I promise." She whispered back.

"You promise what?" He asked while adjusting his hardened length against the apex of her thighs. The gesture sent her in a frenzy of lust so wild she moaned out her next words before kissing him frantically.

"I'm yours! Natsu, I promise I'm yours." She repeated the last two words over and over again as he repeated the pulsating movements of his hips.

As soon as her lips parted for a moan he lunged in for another kiss, devouring her mouth in an urgency that could rival her own. He swallowed her ragged breaths while ravaging her with his tongue. He explored her body, raking over every inch and grappling at whatever flesh he could purchase with his greedy hands.

"I-I-I…" she muttered between fervent kisses. "I love you."

She had said the only words he needed to here. Those three little words, eight simple letters, arranged in the right way could bring a man to his knees to thank the spirits and gods above for blessing him with such a precious thing.

His heart was now spiraling into the skies she beckoned upon, he felt such tender love and devotion that he knew she had meant it. She was his, and now he had nothing left but to claim her, mark her as his own and make every wish her soul desired his reason for living. He would do anything for her, and in result she would bless him with the guidance she'd given him in his darkest times. Even Lisanna had no control over his rampant state of nature. She had fought with him constantly, much like Lucy had, only she was never able to reach his self-awareness the way Lucy could.

Luce had a way of making him shiver in his boots, so to speak. She had the sharp tongue of Erza, the innocent and caring disposition of Wendy, the informed intelligence of Levy, and the sinful yet sweet nature of Mira. She was the perfect woman, and he would stop at nothing to keep her safe. She would be his to cherish for always.

He finally made it to the bed, feeling his knees hit the soft surface. The fire mage bent forward placing his beloved partner on the red silk sheets. Her body splayed against the shimmering fabric as moonlight danced across her glowing skin. Blonde hair glistened like gold in the pale light. How had he not noticed how heavenly she was? Why was it only in this instant he felt as if he could not bear to live in a world she did not exist in.

She looked up at him sheepishly through hooded eyelids and he felt himself lost within their chocolate depths. Succumbing to the animalistic urges that rage within him he dove forward to devour his prey. He placed hisses along her jawline until he met the graceful length of her neck. He found the menacing mark her previous lover had scarred her with and attacked it violently piercing the skin with his razor sharp fangs until he felt blood pool in his mouth.

"Nnnngggg" she moaned in pleasure and pain.

He lapped at the crimson liquid that poured from the puncture wounds he'd left and hummed in rapture at the sweet taste.

"You're good enough to eat." He half said/growled before nipping at her collar bones. The ravenous dragon slayer pulled away from his prey to watch fresh blood trickle from the bite mark at the juncture of her neck and shoulders and travel towards the valley between the creamy mounds of her wanton flesh. He was suddenly so lost in an insatiable hunger and she was a feast spread out before him.

Lucy looked up at the man she loved. He was removing his black and gold waistcoat, his muscles flexing and rippling before her in a delicious display. She reached one hand out to run fingers along each ridge of tanned and toned flesh. His skin was hot to the touch, but it did not burn her. She brushed thin fingertips along the spans of his impressive chest, dusting over the now hardened nipples. He let out a gruff moan before capturing her hand in his and placing light kisses on the each tip.

"I want to touch you…" she whispered shyly.

A low chuckle came from Natsu as he watched her pout her swollen lips. She was far more beautiful than she knew. The word in fact did not do her justice. He placed the mischievous hand she'd been exploring him with above her head and shook his own in answer to her request.

"Next time," was all he said before lunging forward and recapturing her mouth. While he worked her expertly with his probing tongue, his hands found the opening of her nightgown and reached in to grasp bare flesh.

She wiggled and mewled beneath his touch and Natsu felt his patience slipping away from him. He needed her now. The jutting erection was hardly restrained by his harem pants, and he couldn't stop focusing his attention on the moist fabric that covered the source of the intoxicating scent she was radiating. He nipped and licked a trail down from her jawline to her neck, stopping to place a kiss over the mark his fangs had left moments ago, lapping at the small puncture wounds. Her back arched involuntarily and grabbed a handful of pink hair to yank him up for another mind-numbing kiss.

"Ah, ah ah…" he tsked. "You're _mine_ tonight."

Pulling both of her wrists into one of his large, skilled hands, and held them in place above her head. He then returned to trailing his kisses down her body, nibbling on her collarbone, nuzzling the valley between her breasts, inhaling her essence, brushing his lips across the taut spans of her tummy, and stopping to tease the hem of her dampening panties with the tip of his tongue.

"N-natsu, p-please…" she whimpered while bucking her hips to prolong the torturous pleasure he was giving her.

He was so close to the source of his desire it sent him into a frantic state of turmoil. He had to know what it was like to drink from her, happily swallowing each drop of nectar she could bestow upon him. Unraveling his scarf, he let the muffler fall to the floor, along with the hidden pair of panties he'd thoroughly examined before rushing to claim his prize.

The look in his eyes was purely animalistic; it made her shiver from head to toe as he looked up at her from the apex of thighs. His hot breath brushed along the scantily clad mound and fluttered along the curves of her waist sending her blood into a boiling state of want. She felt herself melt into putty beneath his heated stare.

The dragon slayer couldn't hold himself back any longer, he reached for the entrance of her nightgown where the silky fabric cascaded open beneath the center of her breasts, grabbing the delicate silk that was so thin it was see-through and ripped the front in half in one clean tear. The goddess beneath him cried in half pleasure half anger.

"I just bought this Natsu!" She knew it was ridiculous to even be thinking about something so vain at this very moment, but still…it was expensive!

"I'm sorry but Loke has seen you in this, which means I'm going to burn it from his memory and dispose of the evidence…" his smiled wickedly while ripping the rest of the tattered garment off her now exposed flesh. She watched in horror as the delicate pink material burst into flames until all that was left was scattering ashes on the floor.

The pyromaniac returned his gaze upon his prized possession, watching her intently as she cowered further onto the bed. The rise and fall of her bountiful chest quickened, her pert nipples begging to be feasted upon. Quick maneuvering on his part helped him out of his pants and he leapt onto the bed to capture his prey.

The blonde whimpered as she watched Natsu stalk towards her side of the bed. She wrapped an arm around herself to cover his exposed breasts and held a hand up to ward of the predator, but it was too late. He crawled over her till she was enveloped in a cage made entirely out of his lean and muscular limbs. He gave her a Cheshire grin, a silent promise of mischief in his eyes.

All her hesitation and fear evaporated at the sight of the familiar smile. She relaxed and let his warmth envelope her. Lucy uncovered herself and lay her hand above her head in the halo of golden locks that spilled onto the silk sheets. She then reached one hand out to place it on his cheek, her thumb caressing the contours of his face.

The gesture, and the look in her eyes, was so full of love and devotion that Natsu stopped in his tracks, completely forgetting what he was about to do next. He could feel her all around him, her scent, her warmth, her light. It was a calming presence that eased his loneliness and gave him hope.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked in all seriousness.

She blinked in surprise at his sudden words, unable to think clearly she raised her hand between them and made a pinching gesture with her thumb and forefinger.

"This much?" she asked meekly.

The growl he gave in return sent another wave of tingling pleasure through her as goosebumps rose over creamy bare flesh. She sunk further into the soft mattress as he grabbed the hand she'd been demonstrating with and lay it next to its partner on the bed of her golden locks.

"You'll pay for that you know?" he lowered himself closer to the girl and whispered the words hotly in her ear.

Lucy kept her gaze on Natsu's face as he lowered himself for another kiss, it was full of passion, desire and love. She restrained herself as long as she could before wrapping her arms around him to feel his bare chest flush against her. Hard muscles melded against soft curves and she hummed in delight at the contact.

His hands began to roam all over her body. One grabbed her breast and started kneading the creamy globe while his mouth wandered from her lips to capture the unattended breast's budding nipple. His hot slick tongue licked at the erect nub before he brushed his razor sharp fangs against it eliciting another moan from her. The blonde arched her back once more, urging him to continue. His free hand began to draw lazy patterns on her soft tummy before grazing over the silk covered mound between her luscious thighs.

She bucked at his hand impatiently, needing to feel him touch her. The torture had gone on long enough for the celestial mage and she was hanging onto her sanity by a thread. His fingers fluttered over the damp fabric and began to massage the slick opening. The way the silk rubbed against her slick folds sent intense jolts of pleasure through her entire body. She bit her lip to stifle the threatening moan.

"You're soaking wet Luce." He stated in that sultry voice she would never get used to. It was so enticing and full of suggestive undertones, something she would've never imagined Natsu capable. Yet here he was, ravaging her like a four course meal.

Letting go of her rosy nipple with another audible POP he examined the hand that had been working her, her juices glistened on each long digit in the fading moonlight. She watched intently as he brought his fingers to his mouth and began to lick them clean. The blonde felt another gush of desire pool between her legs again at the erotic image before her.

She saw something change in Natsu the moment he tasted her. His brows furrowed over eyes as black as night. The whites of his eyes had all but disappeared and she swore she saw flickering embers reflecting from their depths. A low growl rattled through his impressive body and he grabbed at the thin straps that held together the only remaining piece of clothing she had on, ripping it off of her and tossing the scrap to the floor.

Natsu zeroed in on the glistening folds of her womanhood. It resembled something like a flower, covered in morning dew. The heady scent nearly suffocated him as he came closer and closer to the feast splayed out before him. With extreme restraint he licked along the length of her opening, lapping up quite a bit of her juices in the process. He hummed in satisfaction as he swallowed the heavenly nectar.

Lucy's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she screamed his name, bucking her hips in urgency for him to continue. When she felt his tongue flick her sensitive bundle of nerves she nearly jolted upright in intense pleasure.

The dragon slayer had not missed the erotic faces his partner was making as he devoured her from the inside out. His tongue entered the tight canal before returning to tease her clit while two fingers took its place exploring her depths. Each sigh, gasp and moan she made sent more blood to his erect member.

"Nnnnnatsuuuuuu!" she cried when his fingers curled to hit one extra sensitive spot sending the girl into a fit of spasms as she reached her first climax. Her delectable nectar gushed from her drenched opening and he lapped up every last drop.

"I c-can't any longer." He whispered against a trembling thigh.

Natsu pulled himself from between heaven's gate and ripped off his boxers, tossing them off the bed to join the other unwanted clothes. Lucy lay beneath him, eyes heavy with desire. Her lashes darkened the milk chocolate of her eyes, he'd never seen her look so …_erotic._

He knew the next part was going take a lot of self-control on his part. He could not mess this up. Not only did he have to maintain focus while consummating their new relationship, he had to make sure he didn't hurt her. He felt a sharp tug on his heart strings as he realized he'd be causing her pain no matter what. While working her with his fingers he had not failed to notice her maidenhead was still intact. He tried not to let the idea of deflowering her please him too much…but it completely did. He would be her first, and more importantly, her last.

"Are you ready?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice.

She looked up to meet his thoughtful expression and nodded her head twice. She didn't trust her voice as she was sure it would have broken with the fear that rattled her in that moment. He would be gentle, right?

Another Chesire grin came to his face and she knew all hope was lost. He wasn't about to start being cautious now, it wasn't his style. Her eyes drifted down from the worrysome smile down the hard length of his torso to the MASSIVE jutting protrusion that was seeking entrance to her tiny frame.

"W-what is THAT?!" she half screamed.

Curiosity won her over as she reached for his throbbing member. She watched the vein that lined the center of its impressive length pulsate as she wrapped her fingers around the thick girth. It was hot to the touch, and she wondered what it would feel like once it was inside her.

Natsu hissed through his teeth as she experimentally pulled the foreskin down to reveal the nearly purple head. A bead of sticky white liquid formed at the tip, without thinking she leaned further and licked at the pearly drop of pre-cum.

"Fuck!" The guttural expletive made her jump in surprise, but before she could register anything around her she was thrown backward onto the bed, legs spread and pinned down beneath him. She could feel the heat radiating off of him as he made his way to her dripping entrance, and she took in a deep breath.

Natsu rubbed the tip of his aching manhood against her delicious core and moistened his cock with her juices. He felt himself grow even harder (if possible) as she writhed beneath him, cute "oohs" and "aahs" escaping her kiss-swollen lips. As he prepared himself at heaven's gate he brought his lips to hers. The fire mage pulled his hips back before plunging himself to the hilt within her snug walls.

All comprehension left him. His reality shattered into a million pieces before his eyes as he lost control. He barely registered that he was swallowing her screams of pain, but managed to still himself as she adjusted to her body's intruder.

Lucy's tried to keep the tears at bay but failed as several fell down her flushed cheeks. It was a blinding, searing pain that lasted only a second until it dulled into a throbbing lull. Natsu's breaths were ragged and heated her skin. A softer expression flashed across his face as if he'd only just realized she was in pain. He lowered himself closer so he could kiss away each tear that had fallen. The subtle motion caused him to move inside her and she moaned aloud. Lucy rolled her hips experimentally earning another hiss from Natsu. Liking her newfound control she repeated the motion reveling in amazement at how full she felt.

Natsu couldn't believe just how tight she was. As he started pumping himself in and out of her depths he felt his control slipping in the ecstasy that was Lucy. She surrounding him snuggly like a glove, constricting and relaxing the velvet walls in time with each thrust. It was if she was designed by the heavens specifically for him.

"ooommmmmnnnnngggggggggggggd" she cried incoherently at one specifically deep thrust.

Lucy was lost in a sea of pleasure. With one snap of the hips he had managed to sheath himself entirely inside of her, hitting her sweet spot. Every bit of sexual frustration, heated fantasies, and unmet desires disappeared each time he entered her and in its place was grasping frantically for something she didn't quite understand. The coil deep began to twist and tighten as he plummeted into her again and again.

For the first time in the dragon slayers life, he would willingly admit defeat. He had lost control. Natsu grabbed at her hips to hold her in place as he pulled himself entirely from her slick canal, rubbing the tip against her clit so he could listen to her mewl and moan beneath him, the sounds urging him on. Then in one blinding moment he bucked his hips forward, reentering her with as much force as he could muster, using her hips as leverage for each thrust.

"My God, Luce," he groaned. "You're so _tight_!"

She ground herself against him, rubbing her clit against the mound of pink curls that nestled about his glorious cock. Each roll of the hips sent her further into an abyss of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck to pull him in for another kiss, nipping at his lower lip. While they explored each other's mouths she ran her fingers through his messy hair, drug her nails down his neck and dug them into his back.

Natsu had to admit the way she clawed at his back in desperation to seek completion turned him on even more. He always knew she'd be a passionate lover, but as always Lucy exceeded his expectations as she bit his lower lip harshly.

His heart soared into the high heavens, so far that he swore he felt himself reach the Celestial Realm itself in its haze of pleasure and desire. The spirit world held nothing against their loyal summoner. She was a heaven of her own making. A scenic world made of rolling hills of flesh, cascading falls of golden tresses, a tempting budding flower of desire atop each mountain peak, her very own fountain of youth dripping with yearning and want.

Suddenly he wracked with need, a need to be _closer, much much closer._ He pulled both of her thighs up, bending her knees over his shoulders. He rolled his hips slowly inside of her before beginning a brutal onslaught of violent thrusts. The position had her breasts bouncing right before him, so he captured a pert nipple in his mouth and began to suckle.

Lucy was screaming again, but this time her screams were filled with wanton pleasure. The sound of flesh smacking against her drenched entrance echoed off the bedroom walls, his grunts of exertion fanning hot breath over her naked form. Each individual sound was erotic in and of itself, but together they created a symphony of sensuality. She wanted more…no _needed_ more.

"Harder, Natsu" she mewled.

"Say it again." He pulled himself out of her entirely before teasing her clit once more.

"Harder! P-please!" she begged, bucking her hips against him in annoyance.

He entered only the tip of himself into her slick folds, circling her entrance slowly.

"Wrong word," He half groaned. Torturing her was just as painful to him, but the state she wasin when she was flustered was far more than worth it.

She huffed in exasperation, momentarily confused, before realizing what he was after. She licked her lips seductively before observing him through lowered lashes.

"Natsu." She repeated, her voice dripping with sensuality and wanton desire.

Before the second syllable could leave her perfect lips he had sheathed himself inside her to the hilt. He could feel himself hitting her deepest walls while she constricted around him. His named spilled from her in ragged breaths over and over as she arched her supple chest against him.

Feeling his sanity slipping away he lowered her legs from his shoulders and hovered over her. She wrapped her thighs around his waist to keep him from pulling out of her again. He continued plunging into her, alternating between long slow drives, and quick shallow thrusts, massaging her clit each time he spilled from her entrance.

At this point Lucy was so close to reaching the release she'd been craving for weeks. Her whole body broke out in a fine sweat, each nerve-ending painfully alive, the coil in her lower stomach so tight she felt on the verge of spontaneous combustion.

"Fuck!" he roared.

Natsu wasn't far behind the wanton angel beneath him. His balls tightened painfully as they prepared to spill their contents. He needed her to scream his name once more and he would be able to drive home. He snapped his hips back and drove into her with such dominance that he thrust her body up on the bed inch by inch with each powerful thrust.

"Come for me Luce," he growled into her ear. "I want to feel you come."

"NNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaatsuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuu!"

As soon as his name pierced the air in the earth shattering scream of pleasure he attacked the open wound on her neck, sinking his fangs into the soft flesh. With one final plunge within her depths he released his hold on her neck to let out a earthshaking roar before releasing an immense load deep within her in three painfully pleasurable spurts; her contracting velvet walls milking him of every last drop.

Lucy shattered to pieces again, but this time she was sure she'd never be able to put herself back together again. Each and every muscle in her body tensed up in unbearable pain and pleasure before bursting free in a wave of pure ecstasy. Lucy felt him fill her to the brim, threatening to spill, it was a hot and delicious warmth she never wanted to leave.

Natsu collapsed atop of her, his chest heaving as unevenly as her own. Each mage searching for breath as their heartbeats slowly calmed. Unwilling to part with the intimacy of their connection, Natsu wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his back. Her body went limp on top of his as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, inhaling his musky scent before drifting off to sleep.

Natsu ran a flame engulfed finger over the fang marks he'd left on her neck. He knew it wouldn't burn her, but instead turn the ugly bite mark into small ember-like birthmark. He smiled in satisfaction that his mark was clearly displayed in place of the hideous hickey that pansy-ass playboy left.

Just thinking about the Lion Spirit made Natsu's muscles tense, even his grip on his precious Lucy tightened and she let out a squeak of protest in her sleep. The fire dragon slayer took several calming breaths, allowing his temperament to cool. He had just had the best night of his entire existence with the one woman in the universe he would ever love. There was no way in Edolas he was going to ruin his mood by thinking about the competition. After all, he was entirely hers now, and he only had a few more days to complete the process before she became the most important part of him.

He placed a kiss on her sweat covered forehead and tucked her in closely in his arms.

"I love you too." He yawned before following her to dreamland.

**Five minutes later**

**BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Lucy awoke with a start as the door to her bedroom was kicked down. She was about to search the dark room for the intruder but was interrupted when she realized the bed she'd been sleeping on comfortably was in fact a masculine chest, and the warm pillow was a muscular shoulder. She wiggled in place to assure herself this was not in fact a dream…she was convinced when she felt him slip from her inside her still dripping core. She could still feel his sticky seed ooze from her entrance.

Natsu was still fast asleep beneath her, clearly exhausted from all his hard work. She smiled to herself idiotically before remembering someone had just broke into her room. She reached to the nightstand next to the bed and turned on the lamp. She was greeted by astonished grey eyes and excited green ones.

The redhead covered her own eyes before reaching out to cover the blunette's seconds later realizing the sprite-like girl was giggling as she took in the scene before her. Lucy would've sat up to reach for the covers pooled at their feet but she knew she'd only be giving more of a show to her dear privacy-retarded friends.

"We heard screaming…and err…a roar." Erza stammered, still shielding her eyes. "We thought the beast had come for you."

"Natsu and LUUUSHY sittin' inna tree. F-U-K-C-I-N-G!" Levy half sang half snickered.

"That's not how you spell it!" Lucy cried, turning a hundred different shades of red before settling on a subtler hue.

"It still rhymes though!"

...

"you didn't *hiccup* deny it either." she attempted to wink at the naked couple but only managed to blink her glassy eyes haphazardly in her drunken stupor.

The blonde felt herself growing smaller and smaller by the second. She was so embarrassed she could curl up and die. Halfway through berating herself she realized the chest beneath her had started to shake. Natsu was laughing.

"How is this funny?!" she screamed before smacking him across the head.

"Just a lil bit?" he asked making the same pinching gesture she had earlier causing the flustered girl to grab a fistful of pink hair before yanking on it violently.

"Ow, ow, owwww! Alright it's not funny!" he admitted in defeat.

Erza let out her own sigh of defeat before unblocking her vision for just a moment, staring directly at Natsu. Her eyes hardened into a steely grey, the promise of peril clearly there.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she warned before dragging Levy out of the room behind her.

Well Guys this was my first lemon. I hope it was well worth the wait. I tried to make it extra special and descriptive for ya. I know I hate it when the buildup gets you so worked up and the lemon is just like five measly paragraphs long and basically a one-pump chump version. That would just not do this story justice ne? You guys deserved something steamy and smutty. Please let me know what you think I kept my promise and updated in a timely fashion.

Now get up and change your panties cause I know you got all excited reading this over and over again right? RIGHT?! Oh! Before you do that Read and Review, then change your panties. Okay? OKAY!

Now that you got your lemon you aren't all gonna leave me though? I promise I have more smut to right. Better smut. Black Market SMUT.

Aaaannnd on to the next installment of WEIRD SCIENCE!


End file.
